


So You Think You Can Break Me?

by Cclay2020



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cclay2020/pseuds/Cclay2020
Summary: Chanyeol being the owner of the night club Love Shot who runs a drug business behind the scenes and who sleeps around with everyone he lays eyes on till one day a little shy cutie walks into his club.Chanyeol being the owner of the night club Love Shot who runs a drug business behind the scenes and who sleeps around with everyone he lays eyes on till one day a little shy cutie walks into his club.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

> _**Hey guys I'm back with another story as you can see and this is a little different from my usual as u all know I make Chanyeol nice in all my stories but not this time baby haha.** _
> 
> _**So let's meet some of the cast** _
> 
> _**** _
> 
> Park Chanyeol  
>  Boss of Love Shot nightclub and drug boss.  
>  Playboy
> 
> Kai  
>  Right hand man for Chanyeol  
>  In love with D.O but D.O doesn't know it yet
> 
> Doyoung  
>  Computer nerd
> 
> Suho  
>  Accountant
> 
> LAY  
>  Head doorman/ bouncer
> 
> Lucas  
>  Doorman/bouncer
> 
> Winwin  
>  Translator
> 
> Mark Lee  
>  Chanyeol's cousin head of VIP in the club
> 
> Minseok  
>  Chanyeol's advisor husband to Chen
> 
> Chen  
>  Minseok's husband
> 
> Sehun  
>  head of Chanyeol's Gunrunners
> 
> Johnny  
>  Gunrunner
> 
> Taeil
> 
> Gunrunner
> 
> Jungwoo  
>  Chanyeols flirty driver
> 
> Jaehyun  
>  Barman
> 
> Haechan  
>  Barman
> 
> D.O  
>  Head bar man best friends with baekhyun
> 
> Byun Baekhyun  
>  Photographer for Seoul magazine  
>  Best friend's with D.O
> 
> Taeyong  
>  Works with baekhyun in Seoul and is a friend
> 
> Yuta  
>  Works with Baekhyun and Taeyong and is also their friend.
> 
> _**I hope you like the cast and the first chapter will follow soon** _  
>  _**Let me know how you feel about this one** _
> 
> Love  
>  Cclay2020  
>  ❤️


	2. Chapter 2

"So boss, where too?" Jung woo asks his boss as he watches him climb into the back of the car. "Really Jung woo, I messaged you earlier telling you where I was going" the Boss huffs as he waits for his driver to start the car. 

_Ring ring_

"Chanyeol" the boss says as he answers his phone. "Oh aren't you a cutie, where are you then sweetness?" he continues talking down the phone. " I am in the car, I will pick you up, be ready I don't have time to wait around" he quickly hangs up the phone and send a message before talking to his driver. "Jung woo, take me to location 5" he says while looking out the window as his driver changes direction and does as he is told.

"Oh boss is location 5 that cutie that........?" Chanyeol looks at his driver giving him a death glare. "Sorry boss" Jung woo says as he watches the road ahead of him. Pulling up at location 5 a cute guy climbs into the car sitting beside Chanyeol. "Hey" the guy says as he smiles at Chanyeol. "Don't hey me , get on my lap and say hello properly" Chanyeol says as the smaller climbs across his lap all smiles. "What have I told you before about ringing me?" Chanyeol grabs the smaller by this throat and holds it tight making the smaller look at him with fright. "I'm sorry Sir, I wont ever do it again, I just missed you" the smaller says as Chanyeol lets go of his throat and unzips his trousers. "Get down and do what you do best, Jung woo head to The club, and turn up the radio" Chanyeol closes the screen between him and the driver so he can enjoy the smaller that is now sucking his cock.

**_A couple of blocks away_ **

"Hey D.O, I found your tie" Baekhyun shouts towards his roommate as he throws him his pink tie. "I hate this fucking thing" D.O huffs as he catches his tie crumbling it up and jamming it into his bag. "You are wearing all black and a pink tie this must kill you every night in work" Baekhyun giggles from the sofa as he watches his best friend nearly throw a tantrum. "Yes you know half my wardrobe is black this is torture but it has to be done its my uniform, ok I am running late are you coming with me or following later tonight as I really need to get going and stock the bar". D.O throws on his jacket and swings his bag over his shoulder. "No I am coming with you, let me grab my shoes". 

Arriving at the club Love Shot where D.O works as a head bar man. They both climb out of D.O's car heading towards the Club. "Wow who owns the flash car?" Baekhyun says as he looks towards the car that has just pulled up outside the Club. Watching as a tall guy dressed all in black walks over to the car opening the door. "Lucas make sure no trouble gets in my club tonight" He hears the man that just got out of the car say as he walks in to the club. "That's my boss, lets get inside" D.O locks his car and starts to walk inside with Baekhyun following close behind. Looking around as they walk in through the door into a small corridor that leads into a massive dance floor. "Wow this is huge" Baekhyun smiles as he looks around. 

"Hey D.O, I took in that drinks order for tonight, we are just putting it away now" A cute very handsome guys walks towards them making Baekhyun blush a little. "Baek this is Jaehyun, Jaehyun this is Baek my best friend" Baekhyun reaches out and shakes his hand as Jaehyun smiles. "Fancy a cup of coffee or tea?" Jaehyun ask as Baekhyun sits on a stool at the bar. "Sure I would love a tea please" Baekhyun tires to hide his smile as he watches Jaehyun wink at him before leaving to go get the tea.

"So this place does be really full and hopping at night till what time in the morning?" Baekhyun asks as he watches his friend start to check all the bottles of alcohol making sure they are all ready for tonight. "Baek you know, usually I get home at four in the morning" D.O smiles as he watches Jaehyun return with cups and a plate full of snacks placing them on the bar in front of Baekhyun. 

"So Baekhyun, what do you do for a living?" Jaehyun asks as Baekhyun sips his tea. "I am a photographer for Seoul magazine" Baekhyun says as Jaehyun just nods his head. "So what sort of pictures do you take, are they of buildings etc or do you do some naughty ones too?" Jaehyun says making Baekhyun nearly choke on his tea. "No nothing rude, just usually new up coming business that are looking for pictures for their web site or brochures " Baekhyun smiles feeling rather uncomfortable. "Are you coming back here later tonight?" Jaehyun moves closer making D.O smack him over the head with a hand towel. "Hands off my friend Jaehyun" D.O frowns at his work colleague as Baekhyun doesn't know where to look , he usually likes to stay at home and not come out but he promised D.O he would try get out more and see the world.

"Wow who is that little blonde cutie down there"? Chanyeol appears on the balcony over looking the club just outside his office. Looking down at the view seeing his staff and a gorgeous blonde cutie smiling and laughing sipping from a cup. "Looks like he is a friend of D.O boss" Chanyeol's right hand man Kai says as he has been watching the pair since they walked into the club. "Ah a friend of the beautiful D.O who wont give you the time of day" Chanyeol laughs at his friend teasing him. "He will want me in time" Kai says as he leans over the ledge staring at the man he loves knowing that he doesn't feel the same.

"I should go say hi" Chanyeol says as he heads down the stairs and over to his staff. "Well how is everything looking for tonight?" He says making his staff members jump at his deep voice, even Baekhyun jumped a little as the boss stands besides him. "Yes boss everything is just ready, maybe another hour or so to go through the VIP list with Mark and see what drinks they have requested" D.O says as Chanyeol looks at them.

"Get back to work lads" Chanyeol says before he takes a seat on a stool beside Baekhyun. "I haven't seen you here before have I?" The taller says making Baekhyun feel a little nervous. "No, this is my first time here........ I came with my friend D.O" Baekhyun smiles before looking down at his hands. "What's your name gorgeous?" Chanyeol says making Baekhyun look up at him with the biggest red face that could light up a room. "Baekhyun" The smaller says as he watches the boss reach his hand out to shake his. "I'm Chanyeol, the owner of this place " The taller says making Baekhyun shake his hand. "Well Baekhyun it was nice to meet you, but I must get back to work" Chanyeol stands up and takes Baekhyun's hand again kissing the back of it. "I hope to see you soon" he says giving Baekhyun a wink while standing up and closing his suit jacket. 

"He will be back tonight" Jaehyun blurts out making Chanyeol smile from ear to ear. "Well I will put you on the VIP list, how many of you are arriving later?" He asks Baekhyun making the smaller feel all flustered. "Em...... just three of us" Baekhyun replies as Chanyeol nods his head. "Well Baekhyun I will get you on the list and show you everything that this club has to offer later, till then" He says before leaving and heading back up to his office.

Reaching the balcony and standing beside his right hand man that he trust his life with he takes one more look at the cutie "Kai find out everything you can about him" Chanyeol says as he heads into his office closing the door.

❤️C ❤️ 

_**Just a first quick Chapter to start us off, let me know what you think** _

_**Love** _

  
_**Cclay2020** _

X 


	3. Chapter 3

Stripping off his suit jacket and laying it over the back of a chair in his office, Chanyeol flicks on his private bathroom light as he slips off his shoes and unbuttons his shirt. Hearing commotion outside his office he slips back on his shoes grabbing his gun from his waistband and opens the door to see Kai and Sehun trying to stop a guy in distress trying to get up the stairs to his office. 

"What's going on?" Chanyeol shouts making everyone turn and look at him. Baekhyun on the other hand is looking at the sight of the boss walking down the stairs placing something into the waist of his trousers at his back before reaching the young man making a sense. "Sir I........." the young man starts but Chanyeol hushes him up quickly. "Get up into my office now" Chanyeol says with a deep tone making Baekhyun feel scared all of a sudden and jump up from the stool he was sitting on. The young man walks up the stairs with the aid of Kai and Sehun. 

"Sorry you had to see that" Chanyeol walks closer to Baekhyun making the smaller feel rather nervous seeing the boss with his shirt open and his extremely fit body on show. "Its ok I best get going" Baekhyun gives him a nervous smile before he turns to look at his friend D.O who has now walked around the counter to give his friend a hug before he leaves. "Come over later" D.O whispers in Baekhyun's ear as Baek is beginning to feel more nervous feeling eyes burning in to him. "Be careful" Baekhyun whispers into his best friends ear making D.O laugh a little. "I will, see you later" D.O pushes his friend away as Baekhyun turns to look at the boss. "Was nice to meet you again, D.O I will see you later" Baekhyun bows a little and walks towards the exit. 

Getting outside into the fresh air he takes a deep breath and tries to shake the view he has of the boss in his open shirt. 'Baek get a grip, you don't want to get messed up with what ever is going on in that club' he scolds himself as he walks down the street as fast as his legs can carry him until he feels safe. Reaching the park he wishes he brought his camera with him as he watches the sun send beautiful rays onto the fountain. He would take a picture with his phone but he knows the picture wouldn't turn out as good . He decides to bring his camera tomorrow as his phone buzzes in his pocket. Pulling his phone out he see his friend from works name appear across the screen making him smile. 

"Hey Yuta"

_"Baek, we are on our way over to yours to get ready for tonight"_

"I'm at the park near the club, I will meet you guys there in a few"

_"Ahh Baek Taeyong is driving, we can pick you up on the way stay put"_

"Ok I will see you both soon"

Hanging up the phone he decides to sit on the grass and wait for his friends to arrive.

**Back at the club...**

"Mark, your late Chanyeol growls at his VIP organiser. "No sir, I'm sorry I had to pick up the new earpieces for our mics with Doyoung as his car broke down and we didn't want to be too late" Mark says with his heart racing in his chest as his cousin looks at him with a look he knows all to well when Chanyeol is pissed off. "Fine next time contact us and tell us your running late, I have 3 more guests to add onto the list" Chanyeol says as Mark pulls out his list. "I'm sorry boss but the VIP area is booked out" Mark wishes he shut up when Chanyeol steps closer to him. "I am the boss of this club, I own his club, so you do as I say, make room. Also go ask D.O the name of the guests" He says before he heads up the stairs to deal with the young man that was causing a commotion in his club.

"Well lee, why are you in my fucking club causing a scene?" Chanyeol steps closer to the male as Kai and Sehun watch on. "You two out of here and do some work" Chanyeol says over his shoulder towards the others making them both leave and close the door. "Now Lee don't make me ask you again, why are you here?" Chanyeol sits on his chair behind his desk as the male walks closer with is head low. "I missed you so much sir" he says making Chanyeol stand up and grab the male by his neck. "You come into my club cause a commotion all because you missed me?" Chanyeol searches the males eyes as the male just nods. "What is up with all my play things today they all seem to be missing me" Chanyeol lets the males throat go and pushes him away a little as he sits on the edge of his desk watching the male get on his knees in front of him. "I want more, I want to be with you sir, as in your boyfriend" He mumbles making Chanyeol laugh out " You want to be with me as my boyfriend, you fool, your just my play thing, I don't want or need a silly boyfriend" Chanyeol watches as the male crawls along the floor stopping at his feet looking up. "Please Chanyeol I love you" Lee says with a tremble in his voice. 

"Love is not real sweetness, and why would I want one man when I can have whom ever I want" Chanyeol gets up from his desk and walks over to the male on his knees. "Get up and bend over that chair now, you have pissed me off showing up at my work without my say so" Chanyeol watches as the male walks to the chair and bends over. "Get those trousers down now" He says as he undoes his own trousers watching the male slide his own down. "now what" lee says making Chanyeol slide his belt off. "Now I'm going for a shower while you get the hell out of my office". Chanyeol slides his shirt off his arms and throws it on the chair. "But you told me to drop my trousers and bend over for you" the male says with a quivering voice. "I did so i could look at your ass one more time but the males ass I saw earlier has an even nicer one, now get out of my office and you don't show up here ever again unless I tell you to" Chanyeol says as the male pulls up his trouser and leaves the room crying.

"Boss" Kai says as he sees the male leave his bosses office running past him crying" "What is it Kai?". "We just got word that the DJ for tonight is in hospital with a erupting appendix, meaning we have no DJ" Kai says as he steps into the office. "Well Kai have we any replacement for tonight?" Chanyeol looks at him as Sehun joins them. "Yeah Jaehyun says he knows a guy and is on the phone to him now" Sehun says making Chanyeol walk out of his office and look over the balcony towards Jaehyun on the phone by the bar. "Jaehyun, tell him we will pay him whatever to get him here" Chanyeol shouts making Jaehyun nod up at his boss as Chanyeol heads back into his office. "Now if that is everything, I would like to wash a little someone off me and get ready for tonight, don't forget I want to hear how the drug deal went down at our meeting in a hour" Chanyeol says closing the door. Walking over to his desk he grabs the remote and turns on the wall full of screens showing all the cameras in his club. Clicking on the one that shows the bar and rewinding it, he stops and zooms in on the blonde cutie that was at the bar earlier pausing it with Baek smiling.

"Well aint you so cute, I wonder how good your lips would taste, I guess I will have to find out for myself tonight" Chanyeol says as he walks into his bathroom to have his much needed shower after his little play thing in his car.  
  


**_❤️C ❤️_ **

**_Cclay2020_ **

**_x_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Let's welcome Luhan as they new Dj of Love Shot** _

_**Close friend of Jaehyun** _ **_takes no shit from anyone_ **

_**Baekhyun Pov** _

Getting up from the grass as it is beginning to feel damp now that the evening is getting a little cooler. I walk over to the fountain and sit on the edge running my finger through the luke warm water from the sun shining on it all day. I really wish I brought my camera today I could nearly kick myself after forgetting it but I can always come back tomorrow.

"Hey sexy, how you doin" I begin to laugh as I know who that is. I turn around and see Yuta and Taeyong shouting out of Taeyong's car while beeping making me a little embarrassed. Running over to the car I jump in the back with the reddest face you have ever seen as I smack the two of them for embarrassing me like that. 

"Ouch Baek, damn you hit hard" Yuta pouts at me as he rubs his arm from my punches. "You two always make a show of me" I huff in the backseat as I place my seatbelt on because knowing Taeyong and his driving I will be lucky if I make it to my apartment alive.

"Guess what Baek we got you some nice leather trousers for tonight and a hot black jacket~" Yuta says looking at me from the front passenger seat as I hold onto the little handle over the car door as Taeyong tries to kill us while driving around the corners." I am not wearing leather trouser are you guys serious, why cant I just wear my jeans" I suddenly regret saying that as Tae hits the breaks sending me forward wishing I never got into the car. "Baek just wear them you will look hot and you might find yourself a hot bloke in that club tonight" Tae starts the car again as we finally reach the street I live on. 

Jumping out of the car I nearly drop to the ground kissing it that we arrived safely but decide not to as I will embarrass myself more.

" So tell me was there any nice guys when you went with D.O to the club " Tae leans his arm over my shoulder as we head inside as Yuta joins in asking me. "To be honest I wasn't really looking" I feel myself blush remembering the owner of the club with his shirt open and how his deep voice nearly made my bones rattle. I hope they don't notice it.

"Wait hang on, is our Baekkie blushing, is that a blush I see" Yuta pinches my cheeks as I hit his hand away while I try open the door.

"So who got you turning red then hmm?" Tae asks as I push open the door as they hurry inside with Yuta turning on some music and Tae just falling on my sofa with his feet up on the table like he always does. Lucky D.O isn't here or he would drag Tae out by his feet for doing that to the table.

"Nobody, just I kinda witnessed something earlier" I sit on the side of the sofa pulling off my shoes. "Come on then spill Baek we haven't got all night" Yuta shouts pulling out a bottle of vodka from one of the many bags he carried up.

"The owner, there is just something about him, we spoke for a few minutes then he went to his office, all of a sudden this guy comes in and starts shouting looking for him with security on his tail".

"Are they sexy security?" Yuta shouts making us both look at him as he cowers in the chair. "Don't mind Mr Rude over there, continue" tae smiles as he grabs a glass and pours out a drink.

"Well the owner comes down the stairs with his shirt open putting something in his back pocket or waist band of his trousers"

"And I bet by how more red your face is, he has a great body underneath that shirt" Tae wiggles his eyebrows making me cover my face from laughing.

"As I was saying, he let out a roar and I felt my teeth shatter nearly at how deep his voice was. The shy guy ran up the stairs and about 5 minutes later he is running back down crying. I think there is something weird going on, it's just a vibe I am getting" I get up from the chair and grab a soda drink as they look at me with shocked eyes.

"Baek, stop worrying about that, but judging by your face when you told us about the owner, we chose the right outfit for you tonight" Yuta high fives Tae making me shake my head.

"Baek it's gonna be a fun night, is D.O gonna get us in?" Yuta looks at me as I burst out laughing. "We are on the VIP list" I tell them as they start to scream and dance and act like they just won the lotto.

"D.O is the man" Tae shouts as they clink glasses together before drinking. "It wasn't D.O who got us on the VIP list. It was Chanyeol" I smirk as they look at me confused.

"Who is Chanyeol?" Yuta asks as I stand up grabbing the vodka bottle. "That's the owners name" I tell them as they both scream again hugging before they look at me. "Oh wait wait, does this Chanyeol have a little thing for our Baekkie and that's why we are on the list, damn we need to start getting ready". They grab the bags and head to my bedroom making me laugh as they plan on how we get there, how to act in VIP and knowing these two like I do I better get drunk before I leave the apartment.

***  
 _ **No pov**_

Back in the club Chanyeol steps out of his shower dripping wet as he wraps a towel around his body before wiping the steam from the mirror. Checking his face he decides to have a shave and make his face soft for when he goes after the cute guy he just met today.

"Boss we are ready for that meeting" Kai shouts from the office as Chanyeol grabs a smaller towel so he can dry his blonde locks. Walking out into his office he sees some of his men sitting around the big table.

"Glad your all here, as you all know we are moving a heavy load of drugs tonight when the club is in full swing. I want this to be quick and on time no fucking around. Sehun get Taeil and Johnny on the rooftop looking over the alleyway and keep eyes on what's happening below, go armed of course"

"Yes boss" Sehun nods

"Lay, keep control of the door, your my main man there, watch and double check who comes in tonight we can't let anything get in the way of this drug lift tonight, also Lucas stop flirting with everything that walks through the door and let some of the others have some fun for a change", Chanyeol laughs as Lucas huffs "But boss I can't help myself, they love me", Lucas stands with his hands out and a big smile on his face making the others all laugh and throw stuff at him.

"Ok, Lucas but keep your hands off the VIP area that's mine tonight" Chanyeol smiles making Lucas pout and huff as that's where he usually tries to use his charming looks.

"Suho my money man, I don't need to tell you what to do"

"Guys you know what to do, I will be on the floor so people will see me, Kai stop drooling over D.O tonight we need your head in the game, your look out over the bars till Johnny gives us the call that they have arrived, then you Sehun and Winwin help load the crates of drugs and get them into the van" Kai and Winwin just nod and go along with whatever their boss says.

"Mark are we all set for VIP's tonight we have big money spenders coming in without their wife's or partners" Chanyeol continues to dry his hair with the towel as he looks at a nervous Mark.

"Yes boss I have it all sorted we are ready to go, Haechan from the bar is going to escort the VIP's in once Lay clears them and let's us know they have arrived, other then that we are good to go for VIP" Mark smiles nervously as Chanyeol knows his cousin always gets like this when they are doing a big drug deal.

"Any news on the DJ?" Just as the words leave his mouth he can hear his club fill with loud music making them all look towards the wall of Tv's showing the bar down stairs.

"I take it that's the new Dj, kinda cute, someone get him up here in about 30 minutes. Ok let's get these drugs out and on the road in 15 minutes tonight ok. When the van arrives all you gotta do is get the drugs in the van and we are clear and richer, now go get what ever it is you all need to do before we open". They all quickly leave as Chanyeol heads back into his private bathroom still with the towel around his waist as he starts to shave his face making sure he has some sort of a chance with the little cutie tonight, not that he usually needs it as men usually get on their knees for him but with this little cutie he can sense something about him but he isn't quite sure what it is yet. 

A half hour has passed an Chanyeol is now standing in a pair of tight black trousers buttoning up his Black shirt as a knock comes to the door. "Come in" he shouts as the small Dj walks inside. "You wanted to see me?" He says as he closes the door making Chanyeol look him up and down. "Yes I did, come sit" He signals for the smaller to sit as he himself sits on the edge of the table. "Have you ever worked in a club as big as mine" he smirks making the smaller laugh. "Yeah this will be nothing, you have a great club here", Luhan says as he looks around the office. "Well I hope your good" Chanyeol smirk at him making Luhan shift in his seat. "Oh I'm good all right, I am in high demand these days that's how good I am" Luhan lets out a little laugh. "If your so good how are you free tonight to work in my club then" Chanyeol gets smart with him making Luhan stand up. "It was the money you offered, but.... I can go and leave you with no DJ if you like" The smaller says making Chanyeol burst out laughing. "Well you are a feisty one aren't you, you know where the door is if you want to leave, you can be replaced as money is no object, but if you want to let your friend Jaehyun down and him loose his job I suggest you run back down and make me happy by being the DJ in my club tonight" Chanyeol stands as he finishes closing his buttons on his shirt as the smaller shakes his head. "Fine I will do it, but only for Jaehyun he needs this job" Luhan opens the door and leaves huffing as he walks down the stairs while Chanyeol steps out watching him. 

"Everything ok boss?" Sehun asks him as he follows Chanyeol's eyes to the smaller that just came out of his office. "Yeah just people trying to be smart, he is a feisty one, he is like a miniature you" Chanyeol laughs as he turns to his friend watching him dressed in all black tight trouser and top fixing the clips on his trousers that his gun will sit in later.

"Be careful tonight Sehun I need this to go right" Chanyeol looks at his friend as Sehun just smiles. "There will be no problems boss" Sehun says before he hurries down the stairs as the music changes making Chanyeol looks over the barrier down to his club seeing all the bar guys talking as they polish the glasses. "Now all we need is that little cutie, to arrive and the Party will finally be started. 

❤️C ❤️

Cclay2020

x


	5. Chapter 5

( _Credit to owner for picture above I got permission to use it also this is their outfits for the chapter)_

"Baek come on will you, we want to see you plus we don't want to be late it like 9.45 already" Taeyong pounds on the bedroom door waiting for Baekhyun to hurry up. "I look like an idiot in this outfit and its just 9 o'clock you liar" Baekhyun moans as he opens the door to the others as their jaws drop to the floor. "Damn Baek you look so hot" Yuta smiles looking the smaller up and down.

  
"Ok stop looking at me like that and lets get going then" he watches as the other pair look over each others outfits before Yuta hands out shot glasses. "Ok, on three knock this shot back and lets go party~" Baekhyun watches at the others knock back the drink before even counting and bursts out laughing knowing tonight with this pair is going to be trouble. Taking a deep breath he gulps down the drink trying not to throw it back up. "Ok lets go and see this hot guy our little Baekkie here was blushing over earlier" Yuta wraps his arm around Baekhyun's shoulders as they all head down to grab a taxi.

"Baek are you ok?" Yuta notices a worried Baek sitting in the taxi beside him. "He is just nervous over seeing Mr gorgeous from the club" Taeyong shouts from the front seat of the taxi making Baek blush again at the mention of the boss he saw at the club. "I never said he was gorgeous" Baekhyun groans back at his friends. "Well your blush earlier and now says differently" Yuta touches Baekhyun arm making the smaller smile a bright smile knowing his friends know him best. "Ok he is gorgeous but there is just something about him" Baekhyun looks out of the car window trying to hide the blush that is growing more and more across his face as he thinks back to how he looked with his shirt open earlier.

"Omg we are here and look at the cue to get in, I'm so excited" Yuta says as he opens the car door before Baekhyun stops him by pulling him back by his arm. " Please don't make a show of me tonight and one more thing can you guys stay close" Baekhyun looks at them with a pout as he really does hate being in crowded places and judging by the crowd outside he starts to feel really nervous. "Hey take a breath we know you hate these type of places but we will be your bodyguards tonight, on one condition you enjoy yourself" Taeyong says while putting his hand out "Deal" he says as they all climb out of the taxi.

"Ok so we get on the end of this cue?" Baekhyun starts to walk off to the end of the cue before Yuta pulls him back. "We are on the VIP list baby we don't cue" Yuta laughs a he guides a nervous Baek towards the bouncers on the door. "Good evening we are on the list" Taeyong acts all smart as he talks to the bouncer making Baekhyun look away embarrassed. "Ok and what's the name on the list?" Baekhyun turns to see the bouncer smiling as he remembers him from earlier. "Ah hello gorgeous you where here earlier, welcome back the name is Baekhyun isn't it" he says making Baekhyun just nod. "Lucas just mark the names off the list and let them in" a dark haired guy says making Lucas jump a little. "I'm Lay I am head of security here if you like to follow me just inside" he says as he guides them to a taller brown haired guy smiling a bright smile holding a clip board. "This here is Haechan he will escort you to the VIP area" He smiles once more before leaving and walking back to the main door.

"Welcome I am Haechan, I will be taking care of you all tonight. If you need anything please don't hesitate to let me know. We have our own bar men for VIP and as per policy I need to stamp your hands just in case you move from the VIP area this stamp will show that you can return without any issues". They all hold out their hands and Yuta decides to play a little. "Do I need it on my hand, cant I get it elsewhere~ he teases making Haechan look at him in shock as Baekhyun places his head in his hand as he wants his friend to shut up. "Put it on your hand and lets get going I want to dance and drink" Taeyong moans grabbing his friends hand out so Haechan can stamp it. "Ok you are all done now just follow me".

Walking further into the club Baekhyun can't get over how different it is since earlier. The music is blaring the light are flashing people dancing all over. Seeing it he kinda gets nervous but as promised Yuta takes his arm and guides Baekhyun towards him as they climb a few stairs to the VIP area. "Wow this is awesome" Taeyong shouts over the music as they reach their table. "I would just like to tell you the VIP bathroom is down the hall just there to the left. Also here is a free bottle of Champagne" Haechan smiles as Yuta and Taeyong pop open the bottle as Baekhyun watches this friends gather around it like they have never seen champagne before. "All drink tonight is on the house" A deep voice says making Baekhyun look towards the man dressed in black trousers and a white jacket with blonde nearly platinum hair . "Sorry Mr Park I wasn't aware of the changes" Haechan bows a little. "Don't worry I just changed them myself just now, you can go Haechan thank you"

"Your Baekhyun we met earlier under different circumstances. I hope you enjoy my club tonight along with your friends and like I said drinks are on the house" he smiles a dominate smile at Baekhyun making him rather weak at the knees as Yuta and Taeyong stand staring at the boss with their jaws on the floor nearly. "Omg where are my manners. This is Yuta and Taeyong" Baekhyun says as they all shake hands. "Nice to meet you all hopefully you enjoy yourselves if there is anything you need don't be afraid to ask one of my men". "Thank you so much for this" Baekhyun smiles feeling rather nervous as the boss moves closer. "Your welcome Baekhyun" he takes his hand and kisses the back of it making Yuta and Taeyong stand there still staring at this man kissing their friends hand before walking off. "Did that just fucking happen?" Yuta falls onto the sofa chair in shock as Baekhyun still stares at his hand after the boss kissing it again like he did earlier. "Free drink all night the hottest looking men I have ever seen and our Baekkie getting kissed" Taeyong says grabbing the bottle of champagne in his hand as he pours out three glasses. "Cheers to the best night ever and Baekhyun maybe finally getting his cherry popped by Mr sexy as fucking hell boss man". Baekhyun covers his face not believing what his friend just said as he is grateful no one heard him.

"Come on lets go dance" Yuta sips his drink before heading down the stairs to the dance floor as Baekhyun decides to stay and watch as Taeyong goes to join him. Looking over the balcony at his friends trying to dance on the dance floor he can't help but smile seeing them happy and not caring who is looking at them. He starts to look around the club till he spots D.O down at the lower bar. He grabs his champagne glass and heads down pass another bouncer standing on the stairs as he walks over to see D.O.

"Hey Baek you made it and damn who dressed you like that?" D.O smiles at his friend before passing another customer their drink. "Yuta and Taeyong of course" Baekhyun laughs as he turns to see them still dancing on the dance floor. "I just wanted to say hi and I will leave you to get back to work, see you later" Baekhyun turns to walk as his friend D.O calls him. "Go have fun Baek and by the way you look amazing" He smiles as Baekhyun heads back up the stairs pass the cute bouncer before reaching his table and sitting to pour out his drink.

"Hey how's things going cutie" some small guy sits beside Baekhyun on the sofa making him feel very nervous. "Good thank you" Baekhyun smiles before he continues to look out at his friends. "So you wanna dance with me?" the stranger asks making Baekhyun now look up at him as he stands up holding his hand out for Baekhyun to take. "No thank you I am fine here" He replies hoping the guy will take the hint. "oh come on you cant sit there and not dance" he says really starting to bother Baekhyun now. "Is everything ok here sir. "The bouncer from earlier named Lay approaches Baekhyun making the stranger move closer to Lay. "My soon to be man is fine get lost" the stranger says making Lay move closer till their noses are nearly touching. "I didn't ask you, and you need to step back or I will throw you out of my club" Lay says making the man laugh. "This isn't your club mate and like I said me and my future man here is gonna dance with me". he turns to look at Baekhyun making Lay rather annoyed that he speaks into his hand radio as two other men walk closer. "First of all he isn't your man as you have a wife who you usually bring with you, and second of all you can either walk out or I will break you legs and throw you out". Baekhyun watches as the boss joins them.

"Do we seem to have a problem here Lay?" The boss arrives making Baekhyun swallow hard seeing the boss all manly as he moves Lay to the side so he cant stand in front of the small male. "This is my club and I want you to leave now or I will have my men break you legs so you cant come back, you have 3 seconds to move or I will throw you out myself" the boss says as the stranger laughs before moving and leaving with the bouncers close on his tail.

"Are you ok Baekhyun" the boss sits as he signals a barman for a drink as he un buttons his jacket before sitting beside Baekhyun. "I'm ok he just wouldn't take the hint and my friends are too busy dancing to notice" he smiles at the boss as the barman drops two glass of bourbon on the table along with a bottle. "I'm sorry about that guy but to change the subject how is your night going?". "It is ok Chanyeol" Baekhyun smiles as the boss smiles back. "I didn't think you remembered my name". Chanyeol takes his glass and hands one to Baekhyun making the smaller look at it. "I've never tried bourbon before" he smiles as he takes a sip before making a funny disgusted face. "Haha ok stick with the champagne then" Chanyeol smiles before taking the bourbon from Baekhyun and handing him a glass of champagne instead.

"So what do you do for a living Baekhyun" Chanyeol shouts as the beat of the music gets louder making Baekhyun move closer to try hear him better. Knowing Baekhyun cant hear him Chanyeol stands up and hold out his hand for Baekhyun to take. Looking at his hand Baekhyun finds himself standing up and reaching out for the bosses hand and takes it in his as he gets moved. "Come up to my office we can talk there, and don't worry I will let your friends know where you are plus you can leave when ever you want". Baekhyun looks around nervous knowing he would feel safer away from the crowd. "Ok" he mouths as he follows the boss up another set of stairs to large black doors. Stepping inside Baekhyun touches his ears as he can now here as the doors drown out the sound of the music.

"Come sit down" Chanyeol points to the sofas in his office making Baekhyun take a seat as he looks around still holding tight onto his glass. "Hey Lucas the guys that came in with Baekhyun makes sure they know where he is gone and he will return soon" Chanyeol smiles before handing up his phone. "Now what was I saying , oh yes what do you work as?" he takes off his jacket setting it over the back of his office chair before joining Baekhyun on the sofa in front of the smaller. "I am a photographer for Seoul magazine with my friends" Baekhyun smiles as Chanyeol looks rather interested. "I am looking to promote my club so would you maybe drop by and take photos for me for a webpage, I will pay you well" Chanyeol smiles making Baekhyun blush and nearly sweat as he watches chanyeol sit up in the chair making his shirt get tighter around his arms and chest. Baekhyun takes a big gulp drinking the whole glass before looking back at chanyeol. "I'm sure you don't need me" he giggles a little looking down at his hands from the glare of the club owner. "I need someone to take photos of my club so I do need you Baekhyun. I have bought that magazine many times and I really admire your work" he smiles again making Baekhyun look up and get lost in the bosses eyes. "Ok then I will do it ... I mean take the photos for you" Baekhyun turns away as a knock comes to the door.

Getting up from the sofa Chanyeol opens the door to see Sehun standing on the other side of it. "Excuse me boss but we need you" he whispers as Baekhyun stands up from the sofa. "I will be down now" he smiles before turning to Baekhyun. "I'm sorry about that but I seem to be needed, can I walk you back?" he says as Baekhyun walks closer. "No I know the way thank you for the chat" he smiles as he watches the boss put back on his coat. "It was nice meeting you Baekhyun again, maybe we can meet during the week and have a proper chat about the pictures". " Yes sure ok we can do that, do you need my number?" Baekhyun bites his lip knowing how forward that sounded but its only for business not a date. "Here pass me your phone" Chanyeol says making Baekhyun give him it as he watches the sexy boss enter his number into his phone. "Now just call and I will have your number" Chanyeol hands Baekhyun back his phone as he calls the number. "Great I have it now, I will call you during the week and we can meet". Baekhyun says his goodbyes as he leaves the office to head back to the VIP area.

"Damn it Sehun I was enjoying myself and you ruined it" he stares at Baekhyun s he watches him walk away. "I'm sorry but we have a problem with the delivery boss". "What's wrong Sehun that pulled me out of a meeting with that cutie down there. "The money was short for the drugs boss" Sehun says making Chanyeol turn to look at him in horror. "What do you mean short Sehun" "Boss Suho went to count it before we handed it over like he always does and it was short money". Sehun starts to panic as he hears commotion in is ear piece. "Fuck sake, sorry boss there is someone trying to sell drugs in our night club" Sehun looks nervous in front of his boss as Chanyeol grabs the handrail along the balcony looking over at the cutie he just spoke with laughing with his friends. "Get is sorted Sehun, kill if you have to and get someone to call my Number 5, I have some frustration I need releasing". Chanyeol heads back into his office slamming the door as the deal was suppose to go smoothly. Turning on the TV's along his wall showing all different parts of the club he sees Lay and Lucas throw some guy out before he spots Sehun Suho and Winwin drag one of the guys from the van into a private room. Knowing full well what is happening in that room he decides to let them deal with it first before he heads down and finishes it off.

20 minutes have passed and the club is still hoping and Chanyeol is now sitting on his sofa with his shirt unbuttoned and his jacket off with a glass of bourbon in his hand as he watches the Tv along the wall watching the cutie.

_**Knock Knock** _

"Come in" he shouts as the door opens to show his number 5 walk in the door all smug. "You called for me?" the younger smiles as he walks closer to the boss. "Get on you knees" Chanyeol says as the younger does as he is told. "I didn't think you would want to see me after earlier in the car" he smiles as Chanyeol sits up and grabs the younger by the back of his hair pulling him in closer. "Shut up and wrap those pretty little lips of yours around my cock and suck" Chanyeol lets him go as he sits back in the chair as the younger unzips the zip and makes Chanyeol's semi hard cock come out. Feeling the warmth of the youngers mouth around his cock he keeps his eyes on the TV as Baekhyun comes into view making his cock harder. "MMM my boss getting hard for me so fast this time" the younger says with a smirk on his face. "I told you to shut up, now suck like the dirty little boy you are", Chanyeol says as he now sees Baekhyun dancing on the floor with his friends moving his ass in ways he wants to feel. Clicking the button on the remove all the TV's now show the same picture of Baekhyun as Chanyeol grabs the smaller by the head pushing his cock into the youngers mouth nearly fucking it wishing it was the cutie that is on the screen. Feeling his high come he pulls the smaller's lips off his cock as he stands up and comes all over his face making the smaller happy that he finally got to see his lover again.

"Clean up and get out, I have business to attend to and let your self out the back way". Chanyeol says as he heads into the private bathroom to wash he cock off before pulling his trousers back up and returning to see his number 5 sitting on his desk. " I want you out of here now" Chanyeol growls as the younger jumps off the table and does as he is told. Putting back on his jacket Chanyeol heads down to the room where he saw Sehun and Suho. While passing the VIP area he sees Baekhyun grabbing a cold drink making him smile as he can see a little bit of his wet hair from dancing making Chanyeol stop and stare at him. Baekhyun looks up and spots the boss watching him with a smile that he blushes making the boss wink at him making Baekhyun freeze to the spot as he watches the boss turn away and head inside a room.

Falling onto the he sofa Baekhyun tries to catch his breath." why is he so fucking hot and what is happening to me, so I have feelings for him already can that even happen".

to be continued.... 

❤️C ❤️

Love


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok so what the fuck is the problem in here then?" Chanyeol shouts as he enters the room. "This asshole here tried to get away with selling his drugs in your club boss" Sehun says while pulling the man they have now tied to a chair with blood coming from his busted lip by the hair so Chanyeol can see his face. Pulling off his white jacket and shirt as not to get it stained with blood he hands it to Winwin to hold as he walks closer. "So you think you can come into my club and sell your drugs" the taller laughs as he walks around the guy tied to the chair. "I'm sorry I didn't realise you owned this place I really didn't" the guy says as his heart races in his chest watching Chanyeol pace the floor in front of him. " Who do you work for?" Chanyeol shouts watching the guy panic in the chair at what he is going to do to him. "I don't work for anyone I just sell drugs to make a small bit of money" he panics now as he spots Chanyeol's gun in the waist band of his trousers at his lower back.

"Well you see I know who you are and I know who you work for. I know you work for the guys who where just here to pick up a load of drugs from me and they thought they could leave me short money. You being a idiot didn't know they left without you while you were dealing your drugs in my bathroom. So you lied to me twice" Chanyeol takes his gun out from his waistband and points it at the guys knees and shoots sending blood curdling screams from the guy into the air. "Ok get him out of here and into the boot of the car. I will follow down in a minute. Oh and gag him will you" Chanyeol says to the others as he puts his shirt and jacket back on so he can leave and head back to his office. 

Once out of the room he walks back past VIP and cant seem to see Baekhyun anywhere. He does however see Baekhyun's friends looking around for him as they try to steady themselves. Concerned he walks over towards them to make sure they are ok. "Hi we met earlier is everything ok?" Chanyeol says as he watches the other two take a seat. "Yes we are just waiting on Baekhyun he is in the bathroom" Yuta says as Chanyeol turns around to leave seeing a person leaning up against another person at the wall near the bathroom that is badly lit. "Get off me" He hears making him walk closer as he spots its Baekhyun trying to push a man off of him.

"Oh hell no" Chanyeol says as he sees a bouncer coming from his side after spotting what is going on. Holding up his hand to the bouncer to stop him Chanyeol moves closer and shouts. "He just told you to get off him" he spots the guy on Baekhyun has a really tight grip on him making Chanyeol's blood boil and grab him sending the guy flying to the ground on his ass. "Are you ok?" Chanyeol hurries to Baekhyun who is trembling and shaking. "I think so, I just want to get out of here" Baekhyun nearly cries but holds it back as he doesn't want to show his weak side to the boss. "How about you come back to my office and I will get you a drink of tea or coffee and you can relax a bit before you leave" Chanyeol leads the way as they watch the bouncers remove the guy. "Heechul give Baekhyun's friend more champagne and tell them Baekhyun is with me talking about a business matter for the magazine and he will be with them shortly. Don't tell them what happened outside the bathroom". "Yes sir right away" Heechul rushes off to do as his boss asked. 

Reaching his office Chanyeol heads to the phone on his desk dialling a number "Hey Sehun you will need to sort that out for me there is another matter I have to attend to". Hanging up the phone he takes his jacket off placing it on the back of his chair before walking over to the table that holds a kettle and cups. "Would you like tea or coffee Baekhyun?" he asks as the smaller looks away from the TV screens along the wall that show the club. "Tea please" Baekhyun smiles as he sits on the chair he sat on earlier. "You can see your friends on the screens" The boss smiles as Baekhyun looks towards the TV's laughing at how much fun they are having. "They like this sort of thing" He says as Chanyeol hands him a cup of tea while placing milk and sugar on the table just in case. 

"Is this not your type of scene Baekhyun?" Chanyeol looks at the smaller as he lowers his head. "I like to be behind a camera, I feel more comfortable there. Busy places especially clubs like this are not for me" He continues to drink his tea and keeps looking at the TVs' . "What happened outside the bathroom Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asks making the smaller turn to look at him as he shakes again. "He tried to come onto me in the bathroom touching me but I thought I escaped him till he caught me outside". Baekhyun looks down at his cup in his hands as he feels the lump in his throat try to cut off his air supply. "Your ok now, here" Chanyeol moves closer to him getting on his hunkers wrapping a blanket from the back of the chair around the smaller's shoulders. Looking straight up into the bosses eyes Baekhyun finds himself getting lost in them all of a sudden as he feels Chanyeol hold the blanket closed across his chest. Chanyeol looks back into the smaller's eyes and if by magic he feels a wave of emotions he never felt before with anyone fill his body. Taking a chance he moves closer as Baekhyun does the same. 

Reaching his hand up cupping the side of Baekhyun's face he moves closer and softly kisses the smaller. Shocked at first Baekhyun just closes his eyes as he then kisses back softly. Pulling away slowly they both smile at each other while still being inches apart. "Sorry if I crossed the line" Chanyeol says as Baekhyun just blushes "Its ok I didn't mind" he lowers his head in embarrassment . "Your very beautiful Baekhyun" Chanyeol's curls his finger around Baekhyun's chin lifting it up so he can look in to the eyes he just got lost in a few moments ago. "You stopped shaking" Chanyeol says as Baekhyun just smiles "I guess I did" staring again at each other they both laugh before looking away. "I think your eyes are like magic they keep trapping me every time I look into them". Chanyeol smiles seeing the smaller blush even more as the smaller now hides his face from him with his hands. "Hey don't do that" Chanyeol gently holds Baekhyun's wrist in his hands moving them slowly from his eyes. "Let me take you out for dinner tomorrow" Chanyeol says making Baekhyun's eyes open wide. Thinking did he hear him right he asks the taller to repeat what he just said " say that again" he smiles as Chanyeol now holds the smaller's hands in both of his. "Come for dinner with me tomorrow night" Chanyeol finally can see into the smaller's eyes as he waits for his answer. "Yes ok I will" Baekhyun smiles at the boss. "Its a date then" Chanyeol cant seem to keep his eyes off the beauty he is holding in his hands. He feels like for the first time in his life he can feel emotions something he never wanted or liked before.

"I should get back to my friends they will be worried about me" the smaller turns his head to look at the TVs seeing his friends still dancing. "They have a group up dancing with them tonight and oh look one of my security is about to pounce" Chanyeol laughs seeing Lucas on the screen trying to flirt with one of Baekhyun's friends. "They will love that" Baekhyun turns back to see chanyeol is now looking at him again. "I better let you go then" Chanyeol says as he gets up from is hunkers letting Baekhyun stand up too.

"Here is your blanket back, thank you for tonight and for the free drinks" Chanyeol takes the blanket from him and places it back on the chair. "So I will see you tomorrow for dinner say about 8 o clock?" Chanyeol watches the smaller get all nervous again looking away. " You don't have to if your not up for it, I can bring you somewhere quiet with less people" Chanyeol will try anything to make sure he gets this dinner. "8 o' clock will be fine will I meet you there or...?" before Baekhyun can finish the boss jumps in. "No no I will pick you up at yours" Chanyeol watches the smaller shift in his stand nervously . "Ok maybe you can meet me here and I will drive us, that way I won't know where you live because I can sense your worried about that" Chanyeol smiles making Baekhyun giggle, "Yeah just a little as I just met you". "Hey its ok I can understand that. So let me walk you back to your friends and let them see you in once piece that I haven't kidnapped you or anything". Chanyeol holds open the door as the smaller slips past him as they both walk back to the VIP area.

"Hey there you are, omg this club ... I mean your club sir is amazing, the DJ is amazing, the men are sexy as hell and the drink flowing nicely" Taeyong says as he falls back onto his seat tired from dancing. "Well I am glad you like it your all welcome back anytime" Chanyeol says as he looks back at Baekhyun giving him a sly wink. "Ready to go home?" Yuta looks at Baekhyun as the smaller just nods. "Ok till next time" Taeyong shouts getting up from his chair as he stumbles making Lucas grab him and steady him on his feet. "You are so handsome" Taeyong smiles up at Lucas before he lets out a hiccup making all the others laugh. "Oh my god lets get you both home" Baekhyun helps Yuta up from the chair as they move towards the stairs. "My men will help you all out to a taxi" Chanyeol says signalling towards Lucas to help them. "Thank you so much again" Baekhyun smiles as he watches Lay the other bouncer help Lucas guide his drunk friends down the stairs and out into the street pulling over a taxi.

"Hey sir your car is ready when you are" Chanyeol's driver Jungwoo says making Baekhyun's friends stop in their tracks. "Who is that fine piece of meat" Taeyong says pointing towards the driver. "Shut up Tae" Baekhyun says before he burst out laughing at his drunk friend. "He is my driver why do you like him?" Chanyeol says making Taeyong walk closer. "Is his birthday soon because I can be his gift" Taeyong says as Baekhyun grabs him and moves him into the taxi.

"Hey come here" Chanyeol catches Baekhyun by the arm making him stop to look at him. "I will see you tomorrow?" looking back in the eyes he swears has him under a spell he waits for Baekhyun to speak. "Yes tomorrow night, goodnight" Baekhyun smiles before he is let go while he climbs into the car beside his giggling drunk friends shouting out of the car at how they will be back soon. "Goodnight" Baekhyun says as he closes the car door and tells the taxi driver his address. 

"Man they where fun" Lucas says fixing his ear piece as he turns back to face his boss and Lay. "I told you to stay away from flirting with the VIP's tonight Lucas". Chanyeol says with a tone making Lucas realise he fucked up. "Oh please boss they where cute how could I not. " Lucas stands tall and proud making his boss just laugh at him. "You will have anything with a pulse Lucas, but stay away from Baekhyun's friends". Chanyeol says his goodbyes as he and his driver jump into the car to head off and deal with the people who tried to screw him over earlier.

"So boss, he was cute" Jung woo says looking in the rear view mirror at his boss. "Hands off Jung woo" the boss says making the driver laugh. "Oh come on he wants to be my birthday present and to be honest he is damn hot". Rolling his eyes Chanyeol looks at his driver. "Just shut up and drive plus your birthday isn't till another 3 months" Chanyeol looks out the window before he takes his jacket and shirt of changing into a tight fitted T-shirt and black leather jacket. "Can I have him for my birthday then?" Jung woo says making Chanyeol click the safety off his gun and point it at the back of the drivers head. "I guess not then" Jung woo says as he continues driving making Chanyeol smirk at how well his driver knows him.

"Sehun told me to tell you the guy from earlier will tell you what ever you want to know if we don't kill him" Jung woo says making Chanyeol look up from his gun on his lap. "So he is a rat then, you know what we do with rats. We exterminate them".

to be continued...... 

❤️C ❤️

love


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/n finally I updated this one after it was driving me crazy hope u enjoy don't forget to comment and maybe leave a vote if you like Cece_ ** **_x_ **

Waking up to my head hurting I sit up in my bed to see Taeyong and Yuta asleep across the end of my bed. Falling back on my pillow I laugh a little as they where hugging me and thanking me so much last night that they fell asleep on my bed drunk.

Peeling myself off the bed I head to the bathroom to do my morning routine and can't help but smile in the mirror as I touch my lips. The boss of the club kissed me and asked me out. I get a little excited but also nervous at who would ask little me out on a date. I'm shy, I don't really like being around a lot of people. But there is something about him that makes me weak at the knees. The way he touched my cheek how good his lips felt on mine. If anyone was to see me now I'd probably look like a character from an anime who's eyes turn to love hearts.

"Baek hurry up I need to pee" I hear Yuta shout knocking me out of my daydreaming as I unlock the door and head out. "You look rough" I try hold my laugh back seeing how bad he looks and his hair all over the place. "You have your boyfriend to thank for that. I'm sure he was getting us drunk so he could spend time with you" Yuta says as he walks into the bathroom closing the door. I can't help but think is he right, was the boss getting them drunk so he could spend time with me.

"Baek am I dead?" I hear Taeyong mumble making me turn to him still laying on my bed face down. "Yes I'm afraid you are" I say with a whisper and a sad tone as his head shoots up looking at me. "Don't mess am I dead?" he slowly sits up with his hair all over the place and shirt half unbuttoned. "You are, I'm so sorry, look try walk through the wall. Yuta just did it" I try so hard not to laugh as he gets up from my bed and walks straight for the wall hitting it and falling right on his ass making me burst out laughing.

"What happened to him?" Yuta joins us from the bathroom as we both look at Taeyong laying on his back on the floor. "He thought he was dead and I played along and he tried to walk through the wall" I laugh before we help him up from the floor. "Your mean Baek what did I do to deserve that" tae moans making me feel bad now. "Oh come on, you guys always tease and make a show of me let me have this one" I pout at them as he hugs me sending the three of us falling onto my bed.

"We had such a good night. My brain is pounding that hard it's sounds like the beat of the music from last night" Yuta moans as he and Taeyong both hold their heads. "Get off me and I will get you both some pain killers. I push their heavy drunk bodies aside as I get up from the bed and head to the kitchen to get them a drink and some pain medication. Returning I make them both get up by telling them I will destroy their makeup and clothes if they don't.

As they both don't want me to do that they sit up and take the medication as I then guide them to the spare room and leave them to sleep it off.

Once I'm dressed and since it's a beautiful day I grab my camera and head off to the park to take the pictures I wanted to but couldn't the other day. It is still early in the morning so the sun hasn't reached its highest just yet. The sound of the rustling of leaves at my feet and the sound of the morning birds makes me smile at how beautiful our world really is if we just take the time to look and listen. Smiling I wait a little as the sun begins to creep over the tree tops sending beautiful rays along the grass and pond making me snap some really beautiful pictures.

Looking around I decide to just take random pictures of everything and anything around the park. Spending two hours in the beauty of what the park has to offer my stomach decides to growl at me giving me the signal to head home and eat. Happy with the pictures I wanted I head back home.

Sitting at our dining table I turn on my lap top and take the memory card out from my camera inserting it onto the laptop as I start to download all my pictures. Since its going to take awhile as I haven't really download my pictures in like forever I make myself some lunch having missed breakfast. Mixing up some eggs in a bowl I settle on making an omelette. Chopping up some mushrooms I pour the mixture into the pan and watch as it turns golden before flipping it and cooking both sides.

Munching away at my lunch and now and again looking at the laptop screen as it slowly downloads my pictures it dawns on me. 'Shit I have a date tonight' I put my fork and knife down on the table as my heart pounds in my chest. 'how could I forget, what will I wear?'. Finishing off my lunch I quickly tidy it all away and rush into my bedroom to see what the hell I could wear.

Pulling apart my wardrobe for what feels like hours. I can't seem to find anything that I could possibly wear for a date. Do I wear casual or dressy. What does one wear out with the boss of a club. Will he wear a suit? Oh god what will I do?. I fall onto the floor with a thud looking at the mess around me.

"Baek you better be struggling with your breathing to make so much noise" Taeyong says as he and Yuta let themselves into my room. "I'm sorry I couldn't find anything to wear for my date" I look up at them both with a pout. "A date?, do you know anything about a date? Yuta looks at Tae first before they both look at me." Wait have you a date with Mr sex on legs club owner?". Yuta falls to his knees beside me shaking me." Yes I do, he asked me last night" I laugh at his reaction. " I must be still drunk did our shy baby just say he has a date?" Taeyong now hugs me making me blush. "Yes ok I have a date now help me please I have been doing this for hours please help me or I will be late".

"Ok where are you going?" Taeyong asks me as he starts picking up some of my clothes from the floor as Yuta helps him. "I asked for somewhere quiet but I have to meet him at his club" I sit on the bed pulling some clothes off the floor deciding if I want to wear them or not.

"Doesn't a date pick you up from home?" Yuta looks puzzled at me as I laugh. "I didn't want him to know where I lived and I know D.O wouldn't tell him so I told him I would meet him at the club" I stand putting back some clothes I know I can't wear for a date into the wardrobe.

"OK, how about these black skinny jeans and this white shirt open over this white t-shirt" Yuta smiles holding them up. "Will they do?" I question him as he sighs "Yes it will be perfect now go get showered me and Tae will clean up" Yuta looks at a pissed off Tae "I guess we are cleaning up your mess" he moans as I hurry past them into the shower.

I am finally ready, turning around to face them as they sit on the edge of my bed. "Wow you look amazing, you are like our dress up doll" Yuta smiles as they both high-five each other. "Taxi is outside as we are still wayyyyy to drunk to drive you" Taeyong says as he falls back onto my bed. "You guys can stay but please don't make a mess or D.O will kill you" I grab my phone, wallet and keys as I leave the apartment to get into the taxi.

Arriving at the club I pay the driver and feel rather nervous as I climb out of the taxi. Its seems quiet at the moment not like last night. "Excuse me sir can you tell me if there is a café around here I seem to be lost?" I turn to see a smaller male looking at me all confused. "Sure there is one at the top of the road on the left" I tell him just as I hear a van screech it's tires making me look as the side door opens with two people jumping out and pulling me inside it as the smaller male joins as we drive off quickly. 

"What's going on?" I panic, my heart is pounding I am trembling as they tell me to shut up and keep quiet before I fall unconscious from a smack to the head.

 ** _One hour later_** no pov

"Hey guys how are the heads?" D.O asks as he walks into his sitting room to see Baek's friends sitting on the sofa watching TV. "They are ok now I guess" Yuta replies still watching the TV as D.O heads into the kitchen grabbing a bowl of cereal before sitting at the dining table. "Where's Baek?" he asks as he glances at the laptop still downloading. "He went on a date with your boss" Taeyong shouts. "Little Baek went on a date nice one" D.O smiles to himself as he always wanted Baek to get out and enjoy life and is happy now that he finally listened to him.

_Buzz buzz_

Answering his phone D.O frowns at the caller ID.

" _D.O your late for work where are you?"_

"Sorry boss I'm not in till 9.30 tonight and are you not suppose to be on a date with Baek?" D.O continues to eat as he glances at the laptop seeing a number of photos appear on the screen one after another of people in the background of Baekhyun's pictures. He spots a guy being taken and thrown into a van.

" Shit is the Lucas? " he says making the other two rush over knowing Tae was all over him last night.

" _D.O he never showed up for our date so I assumed he was too shy to come"_ Chanyeol tells him making D.O look up at the others.

"Chanyeol Baek left here ages ago to meet you" D.O and the others start to panic as D.O hangs up the phone turning the laptop around to the others showing them the photos.

"Shit what has Baek captured?" Yuta feels his heart sink. "Where is he if he isn't gone on the date?". "I don't know but I'm gonna get to that club and find out" D.O says with rage as he hurries to his room throwing on some clothes as the others grab their shoes.

"We are coming with you D.O" Yuta says as they all head down to D.O's car jumping in and heading in the direction of the club.

Parking outside they rush in as D.O takes the stairs two at a time before bursting into his bosses office door.

"D.O what the hell is going on what did you mean he left to come here?" Chanyeol stands up from his chair as Sehun and Lay are sitting close by.

"Never mind that look at these" D.O puts Baek's laptop in front of him on the desk as he clicks the button and shows Chanyeol the pictures he captured.

"Is that Lucas, who the fuck took Lucas?" he continues to look through the photos before Sehun calls his name. "Boss look at the TV's someone just landed outside on the path" Sehun and lay both get up and rush out of the office as Chanyeol looks at the TV's on his wall. "Is that Lucas?" D.O says as they rush out to see Lay and Sehun carry him inside the club.

"Lucas what the hell happened?" Chanyeol joins them as they see Lucas in one of the chairs. "I went for a run this morning in the park and next I know is I'm being jumped and thrown into the back of a van. They fucking shot my leg and drove me around for ages then pushed me out of the van just outside. But it gets worse boss" Chanyeol looks at Lucas with horror in his eyes.

"They let me go because they have Baek" Lucas says as D.O makes a run for his boss punching him and hitting him making Yuta and Taeyong try pull D.O away as Lay and Sehun hold back Chanyeol.

"This is your fucking fault, I knew I shouldn't have brought him here last night" D.O cries in rage as he is still being held by Baek's friends.

"Someone seen you with him last night boss they must have. Why else would they take him" Lay says as Chanyeol can't believe what he is hearing. "Go and check the cameras from last night tell me what you find" Chanyeol shouts as he heads to the bar pouring himself a drink.

"Lucas who was it that took you?" Chanyeol questions him as he sip his drink. "I couldn't see their faces and I didn't recognise their voices either" Lucas growns in pain as Heechul arrives seeing the commotion. "What the hell is going on?" Heechul says as he sees Lucas bleeding from his leg. "I was taken and Shot baby" Lucas tries to be brave but fails as Heechul looks at his wound.

" Boss you need to see this" Lay shouts down from the office as D.O and the others all hurry up the stairs to look at the screens to see Baek arrive at the club approached by a smaller male before being taken into the van.

"FUCK" Chanyeol slams his drink down onto the table. "Get everyone here within the next 15 minutes I don't care what they are doing I want them all here and find Kai. Close the club also" Chanyeol says as Sehun and Lay hurry off leaving D.O Yuta and Taeyong with Chanyeol.

" If he gets hurt because of you, I will bring your company and all the dodgy dealings you do down around you, do I make myself clear. I don't care that your a drug dealer I will make your life hell if a hair on his innocent head gets hurt" D.O says with gritted teeth as he stands face to face with Chanyeol.

"I promise you I will take these bastards down myself" Chanyeol says as D.O leaves the office with Yuta and Taeyong following close behind him.

"Shit" Chanyeol shouts looking at the screen as he replays the video seeing how scared Baek was and all he thought was that Baek didn't want to go on the date with him. Falling onto the sofa he places his head in his hands. He feels something for Baek more then he ever has for anyone. Since last night he was delighted to be able to see him again and to take him to a beautiful private restaurant for their first date. If this was anyone else he wouldn't have cared so much but the beauty he kissed last night that made him feel something is now hurting and scared all because of been seen with him last night makes him get madder.

"Chanyeol" he hears a voice making him turn around to see his advisor. "Minseok how are you man" he gets up from his chair and shakes his hand. "So what's wrong I was close by when Sehun rang me"

"Lucas was taken and shot, now D.O's friend was taken and Lucas returned". Chanyeol looks at his puzzled friend. "OK why take D.O's friend?" Minseok asks making Chanyeol feel shit. "Someone may have seen me talking to him last night in the club and could have seen him up here with me" Chanyeol says as Minseok catches on. "They think Baek is someone special to you so they took him as leverage" Minseok says as Chanyeol keeps staring at the screen.

"Well no point sitting around here have you any clues on who it could be?" Minseok pours himself a drink as Sehun returns. "We have a signal on Baek's phone looks like the little clever one turned his location on his phone the last few seconds" Sehun smiles as Chanyeol feels some sort of hope now. "Let's plan this out" he says as he takes his black shirt off leaving on his vest top while putting on a leather jacket over it and grabbing his gun from the drawer of his desk.

"This one must mean something to you?" Minseok smirks as Chanyeol just looks at him before he heads out of his office.

"OK since your all here lets sort out who goes where" Chanyeol says as the others all look around. Yuta and Taeyong you both stay here please I can't let anyone else get hurt belonging to Baek" Chanyeol says as they both just nod hoping all of this is just a hangover.

"Kai you come with me and Jungwoo in one car." Sehun Johnny and Taeil my gunrunners you follow in another car"

"Who is running the club tonight?" Minseok says as he now joins the others. "What, we need everyone to help" Chanyeol says as he looks confused at his friend. "Think about it Chanyeol as your advisor I'm telling you to keep this club open so they don't get any idea your coming after them. You could put this guys life in more danger" Minseok says as Chanyeol knows he is right and this is what he would usually do but with Baek he can't seem to think straight.

"OK Taeil you stay here instead and watch the club with the usual staff and Heechul get Lucas seen to by that doctor you know that doesn't ask questions. Let's keep the club going so they wont know we are coming. Yuta and Taeyong stay please as Baek will need to see you once I get him home".

"You may give me a gun because I am coming with you" D.O says making the others look in shock at the bar man wanting to go. "Kai give him a gun" Chanyeol says as Kai takes one from his jacket inside pocket and hands it to him. "Click this button here to take the safety off" Kai says as he hands his gun to D.O feeling rather turned on at how hot the barman he has fancied awhile now looks.

"Let's go" Chanyeol shouts as everyone heads off out to the cars.

Before getting into the car Chanyeol spots a chain on the ground with a little phoenix on it. "That's baek's" D.O says as he sees the chain. "Come let's go get him" Chanyeol says as D.O gets into the car.

"I'm coming baby just hold on a little longer" Chanyeol says before getting into the car as they hurry off in the direction of baek's phone location.

To be continued.....

❤️C ❤️

Love


	8. Chaper 8

They finally let me out of the car making me roll onto the path and onto the grass throwing my phone at me. Still shaking I lay there for a few minutes on my back trying to catch my breath before I get up onto my knees still shaking. Spitting out blood from my busted lip I look up to see I'm at the park I was in earlier taking photos.

"Hey man are you ok?" two guys run over to me obviously seen I was just thrown from the back of a van. "I will be" I tell them as they help me to my feet.

Tire wheels can be heard screeching from oncoming cars as they pull up beside me at the edge of the grass.

" Baek" I look to see D.O shouting getting out of a car followed my his boss and a few other men holding guns. I fall back to my knees feeling so worn out and hurt from the punches I received from my captors.

"I'm ok" I put up one hand as the other holds my stomach. "Where are you hurt Baek?" D.O looks me over as he tries to help me up. "Just a busted lip and some punches to the stomach" I whisper to him embarrassed that so many people are looking at me. "D.O take me home please away from all these people" I feel my emotions get the better of me as his boss who I was suppose to go on a date with is keeping his distance talking to the two guys who helped me.

"I'll take you home don't worry, I'm so sorry about all of this Baek" D.O moves me over to a car and puts me gently in the back before closing the door. I watch through the window as he screams at Chanyeol before returning to the car with another guy. "Baek this is Kai he is gonna drive us home now ok" I just nod as they both get in the car and drive off.

Chanyeol hasn't spoken to me yet I bet its because D.O gave him an ear full and probably more when they learnt I first went missing. I lay my head back and close my eyes happy that I am not in that horrible dirty place from earlier.

_Flash back_

"S _o your the new play thing of the great Park Chanyeol" my captor says pulling the mask from over my head. Looking around I see a filty dirty warehouse of some sort and begin to panic even more. "I'm_ ** _Xiao Ju_** _n and I have plans for you, don't worry beautiful I won't harm you too much" he smirks at me before moving closer and pulling me by my hair._

_"I don't know him" I shout through the pain of his fingers gripping my hair. "Oh yes you do, one of my guys saw you two all snuggling and flirting and going to his office for a quickie" he lets my hair go with force making my head go to the side._

_"I just got talking to him, I'm a photographer and he wanted pictures taken for his Club" I tell him as he hits me across the face punching my lip. I can't help but think I never should have gone out, I knew I should have stayed in like I usually do._

"Oh sweetheart I don't believe you, I think your Chanyeol's new play thing. Your different from the rest though, your more quiet more respectful, classy not like those other tramps he sleeps with. They don't seem to have what I need" he keeps walking around the chair I am tied too making me more nervous at what he does next. "Make him stand" he shouts to the other two men with him as they cut me from the chair and make me stand securing my hands behind my back.

_"Now pretty boy, I am going to use you as my little play thing. You are going to make Chanyeol fall for you and you will find out everything I ask you too" he leans right into my face "Or your good friends D.O, Yuta and Taeyong will be found floating down the Seoul River, but their deaths will lead back to you". I feel sick to my stomach at what I am hearing as one guys pulls my hair so hard some of it comes out making me scream in pain. "I have your hair for DNA, get a swab and take some of the blood off his lips" he says making me struggle to get out of hand ties._

_"If you do as your told your friends will survive and your DNA will disappear" he stands face to face with me now with pure hate in his eyes. "Do we have a deal?" he asks as I don't reply. "I said do we have a deal?" he grabs hold of my chin waiting for my answer. "Get the answer out of him" he says to one of the men as the tallest and biggest out of them punches me a few times in the stomach making me give in. "OK, you have a deal, what do you want me to do."_   
_"I want you to go back and be normal, tell them some weak ass people took you as mistaken identity and let you go, I will be in touch soon with what I want you to do, and Baekhyun if Chanyeol finds out, your friends die" he walks away from me as the two guys cover my head and drag me away._

_End of flash back._

"Baek are you ok? D.O takes me out of my daze as I look at him sitting in the front of the car." I'm ok, I just want to go home" I turn away from him still holding my stomach as I notice we are nearly home.

Getting out of the car with help from D.O we head up to our apartment. "Baek I'm so so sorry" he whispers as we step inside. "D.O it's ok, I'm ok just a bit bruised" I head towards the bathroom and watch as he turns on the shower knowing I could do with washing what happened off me.

"D.O can you leave me to have a shower in peace I'll be fine" I see him look sad at me before leaving fresh towels for me on the sink before heading to the bathroom door. "I love you Baek, I'm glad your ok" he opens the door to leave "I love you too D.O" I tell him as he smiles back and heads out the door closing it as I start to cry. Covering my mouth I bend over leaning against the cold tiles crying at what more could have happened to me tonight.

How can I get myself out of this, what or who can I turn to. All of this just because I went to that stupid Club.

I sit on the floor of the shower and cry knowing all of this is way out of my comfort zone. Now I have to try and get closer to Chanyeol to save my friends lives.

After I finished my shower and dress in a pair of baggy tracksuit bottoms and t-shirt I head out to find D.O cooking in the kitchen. "Something smells good" I smile as he pours out some noodle soup.

"Go sit in front of the TV and I will bring these in" he tells me as I do as I'm told knowing not to mess with him. Sitting on the sofa I make room on the table as the door knocks.

"I'll get it, if it's Yuta and Taeyong I will kick their asses I told them not to come over that you needed to rest" . I just laugh as his bossiness as he opens the door.

" Chanyeol what are you doing here? " D.O says as Chanyeol looks in at me." He doesn't want visitors, and how the hell you know where we live" D.O tries to close the door but I need to start this now. "Let him in its ok" I tell him as D.O huffs and let's him in.

"Kai told me and also you work for me I have your address, Hey how are you feeling?" Chanyeol walks closer before sitting beside me on the sofa. "How the hell do you think he is feeling idiot, he was kidnapped because of you" D.O looks at me as I give him the nod to leave us alone for a bit. Chanyeol turns back to look at me as D.O leaves us.

"Baekhyun I'm so sorry this happened to you, do you know who they where?" he touches both my hands on my lap making me feel the same way I did the first night he kissed me. "I didn't see their faces, I just heard them saying I wasn't the person they where looking for" I look up into his sad eyes as he looks puzzled. "They took Lucas, it must be someone I know trying to get back to me, it has to be" I swallow the lump in my throat and squeeze his hands.

"Im sure they just got the wrong person, I'm ok now" I watch as his face softens as he nods "I guess so, can I make it up to you anyway?" he asks running his fingers through my hair making me flinch at my sore head. "Shit they really hurt you didn't they?" he looks at me with worry. "I'll be ok honestly, but you could bring me on a date" I smile the biggest smile hoping I can get close to him again and do what my captor wants me to do.

"Of course, would tomorrow night do, will you be able?" he asks as I look into his beautiful yes. "Yes tomorrow night will be fine".

"I best get going and head back to the club and let you rest before D.O kicks me out" he stands up as I walk him over to the door. "Please rest and I will see you tomorrow night" he kisses my cheek and inside I feel a sudden hate towards him. Closing the door I lean my back against it taking a deep breath.

It's because of him my friends are now in danger, I have to do this, I have to man up and get done what's needed to be done.

_To be continued..._

_❤️C ❤️_

_Love_


	9. Chapter 9

"So you wanna talk to me about it all" I look towards D.O who has now entered back into the room after Chanyeol just left.

"I just want to go to bed" I glance at him and I know he can see through me when it comes to my emotions. "Baek, you had the day from hell and it has all been my fault for asking you to come to the club" I watch his face and I see the hurt and anger creep across it knowing he is close to loosing it. "It's not your fault, I chose to go along with you. I was the one who was an idiot and went to go on the date to prove to you all that I'm not some waste of space that stays at home all the time. One that isn't so scared to be around a lot of people". I feel a lump in my throat form making him move closer to me. "Hey I don't think your a waste of space and neither do the others, we just want you to enjoy the world Baek that's all not hide away" he pulls me into his embrace and to be honest this is what I really need right now a warm tight hug from my best friend. Sniffing into the crook of his neck my heart feels like it is breaking as I remember what I have to do or he along with my other friends will be hurt and I can't and will not let that happen.

"Thank you D.O I'm just going to go to bed if that's OK I'm so tired after everything" I let out a sigh as he walks with me to my bedroom. "I'll tuck you in, how's that" he smiles that love heart shaped lips smile at me as we enter my bedroom. Since I changed clothes earlier I just climb into the bed laying down as I wait for D.O to tuck me in. "Now you get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning. If you need me during the night you know where I am" he snuggles me in tucking the duvet close to my body almost locking me into my bed with my own cover making me smile "Thank you" I watch as he kisses my forehead and leaves my room turning off the light along the way.

**_Kyungsoo pov_ **

Taking a deep breath in the hallway after tucking Baek into bed I fucking hate myself right now for all that has happened tonight. Such a sweet little angel got taken and dumped back like trash on the sidewalk. Making my way to the kitchen I hear a little tap on the front door making me wonder who that could be this late. Grabbing a baseball bat knowing that if that is someone coming to cause trouble I will be ready. Gripping it tight with both hands I move closer to the door, "Who is it?" I wait as a deep voice replies. "Hi... Its Kai" I quickly let go of the bat with one hand and open the door.

"Hey..... Wow" Should I worry about you holding that bat? " he looks at me then the bat before smiling." No it's just in case" I put the bat down leaning it up against the wall as I invite him in. "I know it's late and you are probably not up for company but I really needed to make sure your ok and also Baekhyun of course" I turn to look at him better as he closes the door with worry on his face. "I'm pissed off at myself for bringing Baek to the club and getting taken and hurt and just dropped like some garbage on the side of the road" I fall onto the sofa with my heads in my hands feeling him rush over to me.

"Hey this is not your fault, it was the wrong person" I feel him touch my arm to move it so I will look at him. "This wasn't mistaken identity Kai I'm not stupid you and I both know this was because of the shady shit you all do in the club. My poor innocent Baek got caught up in it just for talking to our damn asshole of a boss". I feel his hand curl around my chin and move so I can look at him better. "Look I know he wasn't taken by mistake ok, yes I agree with you but why did they let him go so easy and just with a few cuts and bruises. Something else is going on I am sure of it, just like you baby. So please don't blame yourself ok please" looking into his eyes I really can see the worry in them making me kinda melt a little. I know he fancies me as the things he does is obvious and I enjoy them but can't I make him work for it a bit more. I smile back knowing he is melting on the inside right now. I do think I fancy Kai but there is just too much drama at that club that he is apart of and to be honest I don't want to be I just want to go to work earn money and come home.

"What do I do about Baek?" I was thinking while in the shower earlier maybe we should move away from all of this get work elsewhere" he let's go of my chin and looks down at my hand in my lap. "Running away won't fix this, let me look into what is going on, maybe I can find if anyone is talking about it on the streets" he takes my hand and cups it with his large one. "Thanks Kai that would mean a lot" I smile at him while touching his hand with my other one that is encasing mine. "D.O I know this isn't the right time to ask.... But fancy going out one night with me?" I look into his beautiful sexy eyes and see the want he actually has for me. "There is a lot going on at the moment...." I start as he stops me by finishing my sentence "but you rather sort all this out with Baek first, I get it and I understand" he says getting up from the sofa and moving towards the front door. "Hey hang on there, I didn't say no" I stand in front of him after catching his arm as he tried to leave. "So you will go with me?" he looks surprised at me making me smile at his cuteness. "Yes one night I will, just let me get all this sorted with Baek first" I move closer slowly as he now smiles. "OK I like that idea, I will find out what I can and report back to you" he smiles and tries to move again as I pull his arm again stopping him making him look at me with a furrowed brow. I move closer on tiptoes and kiss his cheek softly. "Goodnight Kai" I whisper as he blushes touching his cheek before leaving as I close the door locking it behind him.

"Idiot" I smile to myself as I wipe my lips. "If I have to keep him close just to find out information on what happened to Baek by showing him interest, I will. Baekhyun comes first and if playing with a player helps me then let the games begin.

_**Across town** _

No pov

" I told you to be here 20 minutes ago your late" Chanyeol slams the bottle of whiskey down on the table making the smaller jump. "I'm sorry sir I was at a party and I didn't hear my phone" the smaller trembles watching as Chanyeol sits on his office sofa leaning back in just his trousers with drink in hand resting on the side of the sofa. "You're still late I don't like you being late, late means punishment doesn't it my number 5" he grits his teeth watching the smaller take his coat off and begin to strip. "Wait" Chanyeol says reaching for his remote and tuning on some music. "Dance and strip for me" he says making the smaller do as told while he watches. Right now he has rage and a burn travelling through his veins knowing the sweat angel was taken because of him. Why wasn't the one standing in front of him trying to please him taken and not his angel.

Standing up he unclips his belt and slides it out through the loops before wrapping in around his hand a little. "Bend over now" he says making the smaller do as he is told trembling while holding on to the desk in front of him. Chanyeol wips the belt making it kiss the skin of the little ass in front of him. "Fuck" the smaller screams out grabbing harder onto the table as Chanyeol wipes it again across his ass harder. "Please daddy don't, I'm sorry I am late use your hand instead I love how your hand feels on me" the smaller begs knowing Chanyeol is angry and another slap of the belt on his ass will surely split the skin.

"Did you just call me daddy?" Chanyeol pants with rage still going through him like a high speed train as he know sees his number 5 get on his knees in front of him and look up. "Yes daddy I did" he whispers making Chanyeol reach his hand down cupping the cheek of the smaller. "You want to suck daddy off while you're on your knees" Chanyeol whispers with the most deepest of voice making the smaller naked on his knees get hard. Without a word being said the smaller reaches up and unbuttons his daddy's trousers while reaching inside feeling his cock.

"Make me hard so I can fuck you" Chanyeol drops the belt and watches the smaller take his cock Into his mouth making it hard. Closing his eyes all of a sudden he sees Baek and instantly gets so hard his cock begins to drip. Opening his eyes again and seeing its not Baek at his cock he gets more angry. Grabbing the smaller and pulling him by his hair he bends him over the desk again. Stroking his cock he lines it up and slams it inside the smaller with no lube wanting to hear him scream.   
As screams fill the room he grabs the smaller's mouth covering it as he continues to pound into the ass harder and faster. Every time he closes his eyes he sees Baek again but this time its on the sidewalk all hurt. He opens his eyes and grabs the smaller moving them to lay on the floor as he wraps his hand around the smaller neck squeezing a little while pounding into his ass with force.

Why wasn't this one taken, why Baek his angel. His anger builds more and more as he continues to pound the smaller with all the hate he has making the smaller grab the hand around his neck as Chanyeol leans forward kissing his lips with rage. "Why not you, why him" he says with rage as the smaller is starting to panic at the force around his neck. Chanyeol finally begins to reach his high as he continues to kiss with force slamming his seed into the smaller as he throws his head back groaning out loud at his orgasm rips through his body making the smaller cum between their bodies.

Pulling himself off the smaller he leans on the desk catching his breath knowing full well he could have killed him if he didn't let go when he did. "Get out" he shouts as the smaller gets to his feet trying to catch his breath. "Daddy why so hard tonight?" the smaller questions making Chanyeol look at him. "maybe because I wanted to, now when I get out of the shower you better be gone". Chanyeol walks past the smaller and heads into his private bathroom to wash up. 

After his shower he heads into his office with just his towel on delighted to see his number 5 is gone. Pouring out another whiskey he sits on the sofa facing the TV screens. Grabbing the controls he starts to watch the recordings of the night Baekhyun was in his club and to try and see by any chance if he can spot someone watching his angel.

"There has to be something here" he watches all the screens as a message pops up on the screen from his head of security Lay. Clicking it he sees a message with a video attached. Playing the video he can see someone is watching Baekhyun alright while trying to hard to not be seen. Delighted with his head of security Lay he knows now they have a face to whomever is involved . It will only be a matter of time before they catch whoever this was.

Pausing the screen on Baekhyun at the club that night he smiles seeing how gorgeous and innocently sexy he is. He finds himself getting hard under his towel making him unwrap it and touch his hard member stroking it. Closing his eyes he sees Baekhyun again talking to him in his office that night and just how fucking good his lips felt on his. Knowing full well how good they would feel around his cock he begins to stroke harder and faster. Opening his eyes he looks at Baekhyun on the screen and makes all the TV's join together and show one large picture of Baekhyun. He continues to stroke up and down his cock playing with the tip more as he feels his high coming. Exploding all over lower body he lays his head back still stroking his cock slower now letting his orgasm fade away until he comes to a complete stop. "I want you Baekhyun and I will have you, just you wait".

**_Back across Town._ **

"Have you done it?"

"Yes boss I dropped the package off at his door step I was able to get into the building" .

"Good, let's head off now, go before we are seen" he tells his driver as they head off into the darkness. 

**Next morning**

Baek, get up come on you have to eat and I need to get my ass to the club I have so much to sort. "I'm up chill" a fluffy haired Baek joins his friend in the kitchen who has made him breakfast. "Will you be ok alone? " D.O questions his friend as he finishes eating his own breakfast. "I have to go to work so I will be fine I promise" Baekhyun smiles at his friend who kisses his cheek and grabs his coat and bag.

"Ok keep in touch with me today so I know your safe, oh crap I really have to go, see you later" D.O opens the door and nearly falls over the package. "It's for you" he frowns at the package handing it to Baek. "Get to work will you" Baekhyun says making D.O forget for a second where he was heading. "OK I'm going, shit I'm so late, bye again". He closes the door as Baekhyun opens the box.

Reaching inside he pulls out a mobile phone and it begins to ring. Getting a fright he answers it.

"Hello"

" _I see you got my package, good, now keep this on you at all times and wait for my requests of what I want you to do next"_

"Keep it on me all the time?"

" _Yes Baekhyun, all the time, but don't let anyone see it I will be in touch soon"_

The phone hangs up and Baekhyun lays his head on the table hoping everything was just a dream last night but realising it was all real and he needs to do what is needed of him to keep his friends safe.

To be continued...

❤️C ❤️

Love


	10. Chapter 10

"D.O I will be fine. You are always on at me to get out of the apartment so I am" I pull on my shoes as he hovers over me like a worried parent. "You were taken how can I not worry, its all my fault" he hugs me from behind and I can't let him know that inside I am shaking with nerves knowing I can't tell him what is really going on. "It wasn't your fault, I went the club that night. I spoke to him in his office and like my captors told me I wasn't who they thought I was ok. I need to run down stairs he is here" I grab my coat and do a little twirl "how do I look for my date?" I ask him as he smiles looking me up and down at my blue jeans and white loose shirt. " Too innocent to be going out with Chanyeol" he smirks giving me a hug. "Let me know when you're on your way home" he opens the door for me as I slip out and head down the stairs.

Opening the door to my building I see him standing at the side of his top of the range car holding a massive bunch of flowers making me blush as I walk closer. "You look so beautiful" he stands up straight and I have to admit he looks so good wearing black jeans, black top and a leather type jacket with his platinum hair pushed back. "Your not so bad yourself" I smile as he hands me the flowers. "These are stunning, thank you so much" he leans closer and kisses my cheek as I close my eyes and feel that pull towards him I felt the first night. "Let's get going shall we?" he holds open the car door for me as I sit inside and hold tight to the flowers while he rushes around and climbs in. "I'll put them in the back make it more comfortable for you" he takes the flowers and carefully sits them behind the seat.

"So where are we going?" I clip my seat belt on as he brings the car to life making me feel rather excited. "A little place I know and don't worry there won't be many people as requested" he smiles such a cheeky smile at me that I blush again while turning my head to look out the window. I feel so bad he seems so nice but there is something about him that people were willing to kidnap me for and I need to find out what.

"We are here" he says making me look at him with shock as we were not in the car that long. "It's a hotel" I look at him puzzled. Is he serious right now bringing me here. "It's nothing like what your thinking. I have set something up for our date" he gets out of the car making me nervous does he expect sex, is it a room he has for us? oh god I'm not ready for this. Climbing out of the car we head inside being met by a staff member.

"Mr Park right his way" he walks ahead as we follow with me looking around trying to see where the exits are encase I need to run.

"Everything you requested is right out there Mr Park" he holds open a glass door into a beautiful garden.

"It's not too fancy and not too crowded will it be ok, we can sit inside if you prefer" I feel my eyes fill up looking at the sight in front of me. "It's perfect and so beautiful" I walk closer as he follows me. "Have I done you justice Baekhyun?" I turn to face him as he smiles a huge beautiful smile. "This is really amazing thank you"

"Lets sit then" he pulls out my chair as I sit while he opens a bottle of champagne pouring me out some. "Cheers to us" he holds up his glass as I shyly clink mine with his. I watch as he sits down on the chair facing me and under this lighting he looks too good to be on a date with someone like me. "Are you ok Baekhyun? , it's like your smile has faded all of a sudden" he leans his head to the side looking at me with a worried look. "I'm ok honestly, I just wasn't expecting all this that is all" I lie to him as he signals for a waiter to join us carrying two plates of food. "I hope you don't mind I ordered us steak. They cook it so beautifully here" he watched me as the waiter places the plate in front of me. "Wow it looks amazing" I get my napkin ready placing it on my lap as we both start to eat.

"What are you thinking?" he puts his cutlery down before wiping his mouth. Finishing the piece of meat in my mouth I look at him. "I was just wondering do you bring many of your dates here?" he let's out a small laugh picking up his cutlery again. "No Baekhyun I don't, you are the first I have brought here as this is the place I usually come to, to have dinner alone". He continues to eat as I watch him. "Why bring me here?" he wipes his mouth again and smiles. "You don't like crowds and since what happened to you I thought I'd bring you to my most quiet place that I feel safe at" I feel my stomach sink a little feeling so bad I have to get to know him under these circumstances when he is sharing this with me.

"Thank you for letting me enjoy your private place" I continue to eat my dinner trying to swallow the food past the lump in my throat of me wanting to cry. I don't like the position I am in right now and he is being so nice to me. Should I tell him, or should I keep my mouth shut.

"Baekhyun tell me what is wrong, you don't want to be here, sure you don't" he gets up from his chair and walks closer to me as I begin to get rather nervous. "What happened has scared you and I don't blame you not wanting to be near me Baekhyun. What can I do that will make this night go a bit better for you?" he takes my hand that's sitting on my lap and looks me deep into my eyes. "I'll do whatever you want Baekhyun and I don't say that to a lot of people. You make me feel so weak and its like you have some magic spell on me that pulls me closer to you. I have never admitted to anyone about my weak side but there is just something that drags me to you". He gets down on his hunkers and rubs my hand. "Please tell me"

"I'm just......" I try to look away but he reaches his hand up and moves my face back to look at him. "You have tears in your eyes Baekhyun, please tell me" I blink and my tears fail me falling down my cheeks. "I guess I'm just emotional from what happened, I'm sorry" I feel his finger wipe my tears away from my cheeks making me close my eyes and want to fall into his embrace and just cry there for the night.

"Please don't apologise it's me who should be on my knees, I should have picked you up from your apartment that night and this wouldn't have happened" I open my eyes and see the hurt in his making me feel sad again. "How about you make it up to me with dessert" I smile at him as he giggles. "That I can do" he kisses my hand and returns to his seat as he calls the waiter over again. "Can we have a taste of everything you have on the dessert menu" the waiter bows before rushing off.

"I won't be able to eat all that" I whisper across the table to him making him giggle. "I will help you don't worry and then we can roll ourselves out to the car and I can drive you home then" he moves back as the waiter returns with small plates of all different types of desserts. "Oh I think you will be carrying me instead because these look so yummy" I look so excited at wanting to try them all. Reaching for one I feel my pocket vibrate making me stop what I'm doing knowing that's the other pocket not the one I keep my personal phone in.

I freeze and I just want to cry. "Can we go I think I need to leave now" I get up from my chair so fast he panics and jumps up also. "Is something wrong?" he walks closer as I start to walk back through the glass doors as fast as my legs can carry me. " Baekhyun no wait" I feel him touch my arm stopping me as I try catch my breath. "What happened in the space of a few seconds?" he looks at me and I just really need to get away so I pull my arm free and rush to the side of the road and stop a taxi. "Baekhyun hang on I will drop you home just wait a second please" I quickly get into the taxi that had stopped and tell the driver where to go as I take out the vibrating phone from my pocket.

**I want you to tell me all the people Chanyeol has working for him at his club get all the names by six o clock tomorrow or else.....**

I start to cry knowing full well I shouldn't have brought that damn phone with me but I was told to have it on me 24/7. Taking out my own phone from the pocket I always carry it in I see D.O's name pop up on the screen making me answer it.

" _Where the hell are you, Chanyeol rang me in a panic saying you ran off and hopped in a taxi"_

"I was just about to text you when you rang I just didn't feel it ok"

" _Ok, where are you now?"_

"I'm just about to turn onto our street"

"I _'ll head down stairs and I'll meet you there"_

Hanging up the phone I make sure the other phone is hidden on my person before I get out of the car.

Paying the driver I turn to see D.O waiting for me with open arms and a soft gentle look on his face making me burst our crying. "Oh come on was it that bad?" he reaches me and hugs me before guiding us up to our apartment.

"He was so sweet and the place and food was beautiful I didn't get to have dessert though because I just ran out" we reach our apartment and he guides me inside while I take my shoes off.

"Why did you leave like that and so fast, poor Chanyeol was so worried when he rang he could hardly talk on the phone and I've never heard him like that in all the times we are working together" he giggles a little I guess from hearing his tough boss all weak.

"I think it was too soon" I lie to him before I excuse myself and head to bed. Reaching my room I lock my door and fall on my bed crying into my pillow I never had a date so beautiful like that before and he made it special for me away from the crowds and I run off on him. How can I do what's needed of me. Maybe I should just run away....

To be continued....

❤️C ❤️

Love


	11. Chapter 11

I have been up all night watching videos online of how to get information out of people. It got to 2 am when I realized none of them will work with me being so damn shy. So I came up with the idea that the guy in the club called Jaehyun seems to have been flirting with me so I was thinking maybe I should use that and try find out what I need to know from him instead of asking Chanyeol himself or even D.O. Smiling to myself I grab my keys and coat and make my way to the club where I promised D.O I would meet him for lunch since Chanyeol will be out and I wont need to face him.

Smiling to myself as I make my way to the club, I hope and pray Jaehyun is working and that he gives me the information I will need. Arriving outside the club I grab my new secret phone and press the microphone button on the screen and hit record before sliding it back into my pocket as I am greeted by Lay the head bouncer on the door.

"Well hello there, how are you ?" Lay smiles, his cheeky smile making me blush as he signs a delivery docket from the delivery guy. "Hi Lay is D.O inside?" I stop and wait as he says his goodbye to the delivery guy before giving me his full attention. "Yeah he is just back from the shop go right on in" he smiles as I step inside following the corridor into the massive room. Looking around I see the DJ playing some music and sorting out some things with the other bouncer I saw before from the other night as I try to remember his name. "Hey Baek over here" I turn to see D.O waving over to me as I make my way over to the bar. "See I told you I would meet you here" I nervously sit on the bar stool looking up at the office Chanyeol and I shared a kiss in. " He isn't here so relax. He won't be back till tonight so I got us some Chinese" he smiles handing me a box of food while joining me at the bar.

"Well well well look who is paying us a visit. I bet you can't get enough of us hmm?" Jaehyun sits the other side of me with what looks like his lunch making me jump for joy on the inside knowing I can do this. I can get the information I need before my deadline at 6pm. "Will the club be busy tonight?" I continue to eat my food waiting for the information I need." Oh yeah we have a lot of VIPs in today so gotta make sure we are well stocked up as they can get messy drunk but we have Lay and Lucas on the door tonight so we will be ok" Jaehyun says making me smile on the inside as I have another name to give my captor.

"I like the Music that's playing" I turn to look at the Dj area while wiping my mouth and taking a sip of my drink. "Aw yeah Luhan he's new, Chanyeol seems to be impressed with him so he hired him for all our club nights" Jaehyun continues to eat while I am dancing in my head delighted my idea is working.

"The night I was here it was great my friends both loved it" I continued to eat as D.O looked at me laughing "The pair of them were so hung over it was funny" he laughs making me smile at remembering to tell Taeyong if he could walk through the wall. "Yeah Yuta was only in the door of the club that night and some guy asked him to put a stamp on his hand and he moaned about it. I can't remember his name but he was so sweet looking after us in VIP '' I continued to drink my drink hoping he helps me out more. He stays silent and just keeps eating my poor inner self is wanting to shake the name out of him but nope he keeps quiet. Damn it now I need to try something else. I finish up my food and just look around the club while D.O and Jaehyun get talking about work and what needs to be done before Chanyeol gets back.

"Hey so is your boss in?" I look towards the voice seeing a guy I remember the first day I came here with D.O he was the one that left crying. "How the hell you get in here?" Jaehyun and D.O jump off their stools making their way over to the guy and grabbing him by the arm on either side.

"Hey look I won't start any trouble just where is your boss?" he continues to ask, making me wonder if he works here or is maybe something else. I watch everything as Jaehyun and D.O guide him back out the way he came, making me turn back to the bar to clear up my food box.

" You came back " I freeze on my stool as I know that deep voice too well. Turning slowly on the stool trying not to fall off it I see Chanyeol the boss who is not supposed to be back till later and who I ran out on after our date standing there wearing tight black jeans and a leather jacket with his hair brushed off his forehead making me melt on the stool.

"I.... I... Came here to have lunch with D.O" I stutter like a fool as he steps closer. "Can we talk please about last night?" he says leaning his head to the side making me feel rather nervous as I wasn't expecting to do this now. I need to find out who works for him and talking with him will just make me lose time. "I don't feel like it now I'm sorry" I start to really tremble with nerves as he just nods his head and walks up the stairs to his office making me turn in my stool and lean my head on the bar feeling like a right jerk.

"Hey Baek you OK sorry I had to get rid of that person and I wasn't expecting Chanyeol to be back yet are you ok?" D.O pats my back with comfort as I look up at him. "I'm ok I just still feel guilty walking out on him. I don't do stuff like that usually'' I give him a sad smile as he hugs me gently. "Hey can I get in on that hug it looks so nice" I hear Jaehyun laugh while D.O squeezes me tighter. "Sorry no can do'' I tell him as D.O let's me go. "It was worth a shot" Jaehyun huffs before clearing away his food and taking mine and D.Os also before throwing it all in the bin. If I have to leave now I won't get the name of the people I need. "D.O can I have a sprite with ice?" I ask him as he is now behind the bar sorting stuff out. 'Sure I thought you would be running out the door by now seeing as the boss is here" he hands me a glass of sprite as I just smile and pretend I really want to be here but deep down I wish I was at home safe in our apartment.

Looking around more twirling on my stool asking stupid questions I have to admit I am so bored. Chanyeol hasn't left his office which I am grateful for but also sad as maybe he is avoiding me since I walked out on him.

"Hey Luhan put the music up louder" I hear someone shout from near Chanyeol office making me turn to look up seeing the guy Kai who dropped me home with D.O standing leaning over the balcony just outside Chanyeol office.

Looking at my watch I have only 2 more hours to get the names. So I decide to hell with it and just ask D.O straight out who works here. "Hey D.O who was the VIP guy that I told you Yuta was flirting with?" he stops and thinks for a bit "Was it Mark or Haechan" he looks at me with a puzzled look trying to remember but he has given me another name that I didn't know of so I am getting excited now. "Why you ask?" he hands me another sprite as I begin to panic "just wanted to tease him about it when I see him in work" I lie but he continues to go about his work as I sway in my stool to the music.

"Hi Baekhyun, Chanyeol would like to see you upstairs" I see Kai stand beside me making me jump as I didn't hear him coming. "To see me? ' I question him as I really don't want to face that now not when I'm on a deadline." Yeah you, come on up" he starts to walk in the direction of the stairs as I turn to look at D.O to save me. "Go on speak with him, I'm right here if you need me just scream" he smiles a big toothy grin making me laugh nervously as I get down from my stool and head up to see him.

"Go on in," Kai says while I step inside as he closes the door behind me.

"Hey" the deep voice sends shivers through my body that I was starting to like but now hate since I was taken.

"You wanted to see me?" I watch nervously as he walks from a doorway before sitting on the sofas in his office.

"Please sit" he signals for me to sit and I do nervously.

"What's going on Baekhyun?" he nearly whispers as I am now shaking that much you could hear my bones rattle.

"What do you mean?" I croak out as he sits back into the sofa.

"You ran off on our date. Was I that bad as company?" he smirks, making me lower my head blushing.

"No, everything was perfect" I keep my head low, afraid to look up At him in case he sees in my eyes what's going on.

"Baekhyun baby look up at me " hearing that deep voice that could melt chocolate whispers makes me relax as I look up seeing him get up from his chair and get on his hunkers right in front of me.

" I don't bite," he smirks again, making me smile back at him seeing this soft side of him that I really am liking.

"I know I just guess it was all just too much for me after what happened" I lower my head again looking down at my lap as he places one of his large hands on top of mine while another lifts my chin and all of a sudden this wave of emotion hit me like a tidal wave hits the shore as tears fall down my cheek as he looks into my eyes. Using his thumb he wiped my tears away gently while looking so worried at me.

"Baekhyun please don't cry" he whispers softly as I quickly wipe my tears in my sleeve. "You still look cute when you're crying" he holds my chin up again looking at me as I feel all light and safe and then yes you guessed it I lean forward and kiss him. He kisses me softly back making me melt into the damn sofa. I don't pull away which I am surprised at and neither does he. He pulls me closer gently kissing me ever so softly as more tears fall and he kisses me through my tears till I let out a little sound making him pull away and search my face with worry as to why now I'm full on crying.

"Hey hey don't cry it will be ok, I will find who did this and I will kill them if I have to" he hands me some tissue as I wipe my face clear of tears. "I think I need the bathroom, I must look in a state" I smile at him as he helps me up from the sofa. "Use my private one through there. I'll get you a cold drink, will Sprite do?" he asks, making me wonder how he knew I liked that then I realise he has cameras everywhere. "Sprite will be perfect" I hurry into his private bathroom and quickly use it before washing my hands and face and fix my hair. Leaving the bathroom I see Jaehyun leave after dropping off a tray with drinks on the table.

"Here drink your sprite" he points at my drink as he takes his leather jacket off hanging it up and there I go again melting at his broad muscled shoulders and how if he moves a certain way his top might rip off from the muscles I can see on his arms. I sit quickly on the chair as between my legs is starting to twitch from his appearance.

"Baekhyun is there anything I can do to make u feel better" he sits back down but this time right beside me on the sofa. I have to admit I am nervous now he looks so good I am emotional and if he kisses me again I think I will melt all over his beautiful leather sofas.

"I will be ok like I said they took me by mistaken identity, I am rather nervous out alone but I need to get over that" I reach for my drink bringing it to my lips sipping it as he watches me. "How about for a few days I have someone watch over you?" I nearly spit out my drink as that's the last thing I need right now.

"No no I will be fine" I hold my glass tight as he just keeps smiling looking at me making me blush more. "Kai can watch over you please it will make me feel a lot better after what happened plus he is crazy about D.O so who knows they might hit it off and stop playing around at work trying to ignore each other when in fact they both really like each other" I look at him surprised as D.O never said anything to me about it. " I think you're wrong D.O would have told me" I look at him as he reaches for the remote on the table in front of us and turns on one of the TV's hanging on the wall showing the bar.

"See there is Kai trying and there is D.O playing hard to get and flirting back. I tease Kai all the time telling him D.O doesn't want him but deep down as you can see D.O does have a thing for him". I continue to watch the screen seeing them both tease each other making me cringe and laugh. "Please turn it off, that's so cringey" I giggle as he turns it off making me turn to look at him.

"Baekhyun I am sorry" he whispers so softly with an expression of sadness across his face. I give in and move closer to him again pecking his lips softly as he kisses me back. I try to pull away but he whispers again "Please don't" as he Continues to kiss me making me a melting mess again and I do as he asks I don't pull away I keep kissing him as he kisses along my jawline and down my neck making me feel things I haven't felt in a long time.

Feeling his hands cup my face kissing me I find myself sitting across his lap with my arms around his neck kissing him with passion as it starts to get hot in his office.

"Sorry to kill the mood" he says pulling away "I want to do this but not here nor my office" I climb off him realising what I am doing and how unlike me that is.

"Come to mine" he stands up holding out his hand making me look at it then up at his eyes as he waits.

Taking a breath I stand up taking his hand while he grabs his jacket and keys as we head out the door.

Sneaking out the back way we jump into his sports car as he brings it to life with the roar of it vibrating in my seat.

"You can change your mind?" he looks at me as I just giggle and shake my head as he smiles and speeds off down the road making me feel for the first time so excited and giddy.

We stop at the traffic lights and he turns to look at me as I have been watching him drive and how every time he changes gear his muscle in his arm flex. "Kiss me, '' he says, making me lean closer and kiss him quickly. "Hey not like that" he smiles as I reach over and kiss him with passion like in his office as a car beeps us from behind as we both giggle and he speeds off again.

He places his hand on my thigh and there I go melting away at his touch. How does he have this effect on me? Why do I want him so badly?

He slows down pulling into a driveway and stopping the car. "Come this is me" he says climbing out of the car as I shakenly take my seat belt off as he opens my door helping me climb out of his sports car. Taking my hand he guides me up the walkway opening the door and inviting me in.

I step into a massive house, treble the size of my apartment as I look around in awe. "I love your smile" he smiles back at me making me blush as he takes off his jacket hanging it up. "It's beautiful. '' I continue to look around as I follow him into his huge kitchen, making me think I am dreaming just how amazing this all is.

"Would you like a drink?" he asks as I shake my head and move to look out the huge widow showing me the beautiful lawn garden. "You like it?" I feel his arms wrap around me from behind as he kisses my neck making me close my eyes in want.

"Yeah" is all the words I can get out as he continues to kiss my neck while now holding it with one of his hands as if to hold me up from falling to the floor.

"Baekhyun I want you" he whispers in my ear making me turn to face him "I want you too" as soon as I say that he lifts me up making me wrap my legs around him as he carries me upstairs to his bedroom

The bedroom is amazing also I can't tell how big the bed is just that I'm about to be dropped onto it. And with that he slowly lays me on my back on the bed while kissing me as I strip his jacket off.

"You are so beautiful" he continues to kiss down my neck as he helps me take off my coat while still kissing me.

"Do you want to do this?" he looks in my eyes while I smirk and grab the band of this top pulling it up over his head and throwing it away. "I take that as a yes" he laughs while launching at me kissing me more making me grow harder in my jeans. Reaching down to his waist I unbutton his jeans and we continue to kiss. Sliding my hand inside I get a chance to feel him naked underneath his jeans and semi hard.

I push him a little trying to tell him just with my movements I want to be on top. He knows what I want so he flips us over and lays under me as I take my top off and discard it in the room somewhere. He slides his large hands down my naked back and over my ass grabbing it making me cry out with pleasure at a simple touch. "I want you" I whisper before pulling his jeans off and throwing them to the floor before I kiss down his body and kiss the tip of his cock.

"fuck" he shouts flipping me back onto the bed under him as he settles between my legs kissing down my body and back up again. I can't take much more of his teasing so I reach down and grab his cock stroking it as it gets harder for me. "So you want that in you" he whispers in my ear as I line it up with my opening as if telling him without words.

"Wait baby" he sits up and reaches into the drawer beside the bed pulling out lube and condoms. Squirting some lube on my opening he rubs some down his cock and mine making me throw my head back with pleasure to his touch. "Baby you're ready" he says as I nod and continue to kiss him as I feel him slide into me slowly not stopping wondering if I can take it all.

"Oh fuck your ass is amazing" he groans into the nape of my neck as I wrap my legs around him as he begins to move slowly while still kissing me.

He leans over me looking down into my eyes while slowly going in and out of my tight hole. "You are so beautiful Baekhyun" he whispers again and all of a sudden I feel a fear race through my body as I push him off me so hard he slips out of me. "Baekhyun are you ok, what's wrong?" he looks at me while I pull my legs up closer to me trying to close my body. "I want to go home. I can't do this I'm sorry" I climb off the bed grabbing all my clothes as I slip my trousers on as he looks at me in shock. "Hey hey hang on a second please" he stands in front of me naked holding my arms to stop me. My heart is pounding so hard in my chest I'm sure he can also see my heart trying to escape. "Why are you running away?" he looks so concerned at me while handing me my top as I pull it on and start to hug myself. "I just need to go home can you drop me please" I lower my head as he gently touches my chin making me look up at him. "Of course I will Baekhyun just let me get dressed ok and then I will take you home" I watch as he walks out of the bedroom and returns with some clothes on.

I wait patiently as he pulls on his shoes while I am ready to go. "Ok lets go" he leads the way and I follow like a lost puppy with my head low embarrassed that I have made a fool of myself again with him. He opens the door as I quickly step out and rush down to his car as he follows climbing in. "Baekhyun before I start this car please tell me did I hurt you?" I can't seem to look at him so I just keep looking at my lap as he brings the car to life and drives me home.

Arriving at my apartment he stops the car and turns off the engine making me turn to face him. "I'm sorry" I whisper as he looks so sad at me. "Baekhyun you can talk to me about whatever is troubling you, I will listen" he reaches up to cup my cheek making me close my eyes to his warm touch. "Baby tell me please" he whispers as I open my eyes letting a tear fall "I can't I'm sorry" I climb out of the car closing the door behind me as I rush up the steps to my apartment building. "Baekhyun wait" I feel a hand touch my arm stopping me as I turn around and face him. "Am I that bad you have to run out on me twice?" he looks so sad and I hate how I'm treating him "Chanyeol please let me go" He lets my arm go and just keeps looking at me. "It was nice to meet you Baekhyun. '' He takes my hand and kisses the back of it before heading back to his car and speeding off. I watch his car disappear in the distance before I look at my watch seeing I only have five minutes left to give details to my captors. I reach into my pocket for my secret phone and a wave of panic fills my body. The phone is gone. I pat all my pockets on my body to see if I may have moved it till more fear creeps in knowing I dropped the damn thing in either the club, his car or his apartment and the worst thing is its recording. I rush up to my apartment and lock the door. Hiding in my room I lock that door also. Pushing my dresser up against the window I huddle in the corner knowing I fucked up and I don't know what to do ....... 

❤️C ❤️

Love


	12. Chapter 12

Driving home after dropping Baekhyun off I park my car in the drive way hearing a vibration of some sort coming from the car. Looking and feeling along the passenger seat I finally put my hand on the device. Thinking to himself that Baekhyun must have dropped it the call that was making the vibration has now stopped.

Shit this is clearly that little cuties phone it can't be anyone else's since Baekhyun is the only one I have allowed in my private car. Should I bring it to him now or leave it till the morning. Waiting a few minutes to think I decide to head into my house and just wait till the morning.

Switching on all the lights as I toe off my shoes I make my way into the bedroom stripping off my top wondering why Baekhyun acted the way he did with me. I was inside him for a second and it felt so good till he ran scared of me. I can tell he was a virgin so maybe that is why he left.

Hearing noises coming from down stairs I reach under my bed and pull out my gun as I walk along the hallway quietly knowing every creak on my floorboard. Whoever is here has no clue how to sneak up on people. After giving my staff the night off so I could be alone with baek makes me wonder who the hell this could be.

Making it down the stairs I look right and left to see where is best to check next. Seeing a shadow creep from my kitchen across the living room I aim my gun before turning on the light.

"Wrong fucking house pal. If I was you I'd drop that gun your holding or I may have to start decorating my walls with your blood" I watch as the intruder turns to face me dropping the gun.

"You wanna tell me why the hell you broke into my house?" I move closer pushing his gun on the floor away with my foot as I keep my eye on him. I know this person isn't alone so I move so I have a full view of the person trying to sneak up on me as I hit a button on the fire place to release another gun.

Since I am out numbered I watch as the two of them try to intimidate me by moving in on me. I give up and shot one in the knee cap and hold my gun at the other. "You better spill why your here and who sent you before I finish off your mate " he grabs a vase throwing it at me before jumping through my god damn window smashing it to peices.

I cover my head from the flying shards of glass some cutting my face before reaching for the collar of the guy I just shot. "Who are you? " I remove his mask as he spits into my face laughing. "We will get him, the tracker lead us right here" he says with grit teeth making me wonder who the hell he is talking about. "Get who? " I hold my gun to his head as he starts to laugh making me more annoyed. "Tell me who your fucking talking about" I hold him so tight just about to shoot him when he moves his tongue and bites on a little silver capsule and starts foaming at the mouth making me let him go knowing full well he was on a mission and if captured he would end his life by biting what he had in his mouth so he couldn't be tortured for any information. He dies on my floor still foaming at the mouth.

I search his pockets and find a device. Pulling it out from his pocket to get a better look at it I see on the screen a red dot flashing. "Fucking hell it's a tracker but who is he tracking and why the fuck is it going crazy in my home? " Walking around I follow the direction to where it flashes and now beeps. Walking into my bedroom the tracker goes crazy as I make my way to the bed seeing the phone Baekhyun left behind in my car.   
Picking the phone up I turn off the tracker in my hand and throw it on my bed. Is Baekhyun the one they are after, why? He is so sweet and innocent. Or is he?. Sitting on the bed I try open the phone but it's locked with a fingerprint.

Getting up from the bed I decide to ring Doyoung he is the best guy I know to hack something.

" _Hey boss everything ok?"_

"Doyoung I need you to drop whatever you are doing and meet me at the club. I have something I need your expertise on"

" _Sure boss I'm on my way"_

Hanging up the phone I wonder what that little innocent cutie has been up to and why he is being tracked. Pulling back on a top I grab my car keys and head to my club.

**_Across town._ **   
_**Baekhyun pov** _

"I have to tell D.O I need to protect my friends" pulling the dresser away from the door I quickly head out cautiously looking around our apartment as I shake like crazy knowing they will come for me any minute. Opening the front door with shaking hands I peak outside in the hallway seeing its clear. Slowly stepping out I quickly close the door and make a run for it down the stairs as fast as I can. Reaching outside I wave like crazy to a passing taxi hoping and praying he will stop. He screeches to a halt as I jump in the back. "I nearly didn't see you there. Where to?" he asks as I try catch my breath. "To Love Shot club please" we head off into traffic as I tremble more in the car looking out the windows to see if we are being followed.

Finally we make it I pay the driver and quickly jump out slamming the door making sure I apologize to the driver before I run smack bang into Lucas standing at the front of the club. "Hey, slow down tiger" he catches me from falling as I finally get my balance. "I need to see D.O it's urgent" I tell him as he just nods and lets me pass. I think it was the worried look on my face that let him let me in.

Rushing through the long hallway to the sounds of music blaring I bump into another bouncer this time Lay. "Hey gorgeous are you ok?" he reaches his arms out as if to stop me from falling. "I need to see D.O it's urgent" I lean against the wall looking around me making Lay look worried before talking into his sleeve. "OK how about I bring you to D.O" I nod my head and reach for his arm as he guides me to a empty private room just down the hallway. "Can I get you a drink while you wait?" I step into the room looking around feeling more nervous then I was at home. "No thank you I just need D.O" as soon as I say that my best friend D.O rushes into the room looking so worried at me.

"Baek what's wrong?" he reaches me with arms held out as I fall into them hugging him tight.

"I can tell you what's wrong" I hear a deep voice coming from behind D.O making me jump and shake from head to toe.

"Chanyeol" I watch as he steps in the room further with one other man as Lay closes the door.

"OK Baek what's going on?" D.O grabs my arm searching my face for clues.

" Baekhyun here, is a spy" Hearing those words out loud I cover my face and start to cry.

"Baek is no spy, what are you talking about?" D.O reaches his arm around my shoulders hugging me as I let the tears flow.

"Looks like Baekhyun here has been recording everything on his phone". I hear Chanyeol and uncover my eyes to see him hand the phone I lost to D.O.

"Baek?" D.O looks at me with shock before lowering his head.

"I want you both out of my club right now" Chanyeol shouts making me nearly jump out of my skin. "I can't I'm working?" D.O says making a lump form in my throat as I know what is about to be said next.

"You're fired" he shouts as I grab D.O's arm tight. "I will be back in the morning and me and you are going to have a chat" D.O says into his bosses face making Chanyeol laugh. "Fine come by in the morning for your wages" he smirks then looks at me as the smirk falls from his face. I lower my head and follow D.O out into the club as he heads behind the bar grabbing his stuff and two bottles of champagne.

"His most expensive bottles, let's get out of this hell hole" he smiles and walks ahead of me out of the club out into the cold crisp air. "D.O I'm so so sorry" I begin to cry as he guides me over to his car as Chanyeol's men watch us.

"Don't worry I will sort him out tomorrow, now let's go home get drunk and you can tell me what has made you do what you did" I nod my head before looking out the window. Staring at the club door seeing Chanyeol standing there looking right at me with a look that I guess could only kill. I sink down into the chair trying to hide as we pull off out into traffic. I look in the side mirror and he has turned to look at us leave making me really start to worry now. "D.O can we invite Yuta and Taeyong over I need to speak with all of you".

He reaches his hand across my lap giving my hand a squeeze. "Of course Baek what ever you want" he continues to drive and my mind drifts back to seeing Chanyeol angry with small cuts all over his face. I am so annoyed I left my phone but how come Xiao Jun Never came after me or my friends. What happened to Chanyeol's face?. I really just want to get home and forget all this ever happened and that I never met Chanyeol but I know deep down this isn't over yet.

To be continued....

❤️C ❤️

_**Please**_ **_Ignore any spelling mistakes_** ** _😊_**

Love

Cclay2020


	13. Chapter 13

**_D.O pov_ **

"Baekhyun told me everything lastnight and I am going to smash my ex bosses face in" slamming my car door closed I march up to the club and head right inside the building. "Lay don't even try to stop me" I push passed him as I take the steps two at a time up to my bosses office kicking in the door.

"I was wondering when you would show up" Chanyeol sits behind his desk with his feet up on the table in front of him wearing black jeans, a black turtle neck and a black leather jacket. He smiles at me from ear to ear all smug making me more annoyed.

"The money you owe me" I stand with my hands in my pockets as he stands up from his desk smirking sliding an envelope on his desk in front of me. "It's all there" he grabs his car keys from his desk and heads to the door.

"Have you any idea how scared you made Baek. How it's your fault those guys took him because of you he was kidnapped, because of you he was scared and alone because of you he is trembling in work thinking the worst of everyone around him now. All because you couldn't keep your eyes of the new candy that walked into your club".

"Candy that wanted me remember" he winks standing by the door still smirking making me move closer.

"You're an asshole" I take a swing and punch him right across his face making him laugh out load and move away. "I'll let you have that one now get the fuck out of my club" I grab my hand and hurry down the stairs. Walking past the bar I reach over it grabbing a bottle and throwing it against the back mirror behind the bar sending all the bottles crashing to the ground.

"Fuck you and your club and stay the hell away from baek or believe me the police will be hearing about your little drug ring you have going on here" I push past Lucas and Lay as I head out to my car. Driving off I head back home to make sure Baekhyun is ok.

As I reach our apartment I shout out his name before I see a note on the table.

_**I'm going to work Taeyong and Yuta will watch over me so don't worry x** _

Sitting on the sofa annoyed at myself I grab the paper and start to check if there are any jobs going in the area.

**Baekhyuns pov**

Been at work an hour I have managed to clean my camera out. Making sure the job I have been booked in for will go perfectly. Placing the camera and all my equipment into its bag I sling it over my shoulder making my way out the back door of my work building. I close the door of the building behind me seeing a flash top of the range car packed right outside.

"Hello again" I jump as Chanyeol walks from behind me scaring me.

"What do you want?" I grab onto my bag tighter feeling rather scared as the last time I seen him he was pissed off at me.

"Get into the car" he opens the back door of his flash car making me begin to shake.

"No" I look up at him as he just smiles leaning his head to the side.

"I said get into the car we need to talk" he says with a deeper voice making my heartbeat much faster then ever before.

I nervously get into the car as he closes the door behind me. Looking around the car nobody else is with us so I relax a little as he climbs into the back with me.

"What do you want Chanyeol?" I nervously ask as he keeps staring at me.

"I want you to tell me who kidnapped you and what they wanted you to do for them?" I lower my head wanting to cry but I hold it back as best I can.

"I don't know what your talking about, now excuse me" I try to open the door but it's locked.

"I will let you go once you tell me who had you spying on me?" he reaches across moving a peice of hair from my eyes making me flinch a little scared that he was going to hit me. I was warned not to tell anybody and I have already broke the rules.

"I won't hurt you baby, just tell me who it was" he moves close and right now I want to scream. I don't want to be apart of any of this. My emotions start to build more as the lump in my throat starts to block off my air supply. Finally I let it go and start to cry grabbing hold of the handle of the door to try open it.

"Hey hey stop baby. It's locked your going nowhere. Just tell me who has you spying on me?" I find it hard to catch my breath so I lift my bag up and take my camera out. Lifting it higher I try to move it towards the window to smash the glass but he stops me by grabbing my wrists.

" Don't do that, I will let you out ok" he looks into my eyes as I try slow my breathing down. His eyes look concerning at me as he let's me go and climbs out of the car rushing around to open my door. Stepping out I gasp for air feeling my lungs burn as if I was running out of air.

"Your a bit dramatic aren't you" he smirks as I swing my arm and try to hit him but he is too fast and has me pinned against the car holding my wrists. "Oh I don't thinks so baby your friend already hit me today I won't let you" he leans in closer as if to kiss me making me turn my cheek to him.

"Well let's get going, you have a job to do" he let's me go as I straighten myself. "Goodbye and don't come around here anymore" I start to walk down the laneway as he laughs after me.

"Oh baby I am your next client so where are you going?" I stop dead in my tracks turning to face him all smiles leaning against his car with his legs crossed holding up a peice of paper.

"You're PCY?" I watch as he nods his head still smiling as he now opens his car and climbs in.

"Get in, let's go" he starts the car making me wish the world would open up and swallow me instead I have to go with him. If I don't I could lose my job and since D.O lost his, one of us has to earn some money to keep the apartment.

Making my way back to the car I climb in the passenger side and close the door.

"Oh don't be so sad baby I won't hurt you" he puts his foot down on the pedal and we take off down the laneway into traffic. I'm holding on for dear life as he rushes around cars flying through the traffic.

"Slow down are you trying to kill us or show off?" I give him the best evil look I can but he just laughs at me and keeps driving like a crazy person.

"Your not the Chanyeol I met that night" I turn away from him as he brings the car to a sudden stop at the side of the road making me look around and get nervous.

"Oh baby I am, you just didn't see the real me that's all. You think I am all flowers and candy. I am the total opposite I fuck and fuck hard. When and where I want and with who I want" he keeps smiling at me making me really annoyed now as I try open the door again to leave.

"It's locked and you need this job so buckle up baby your all mine for the day" he starts the car again and speeds out into traffic.

I hope and pray we do crash and I die because right now I will happily take that then be here with him right now. Pulling up on a runway I see a small plane in front of us making me look at him.

"What are we doing here?" I watch as he turns off the car and climbs out. I carefully climb out looking at a man standing at the bottom of the step up to the plane.

"I'm not going on that" I watch as he just smiles before walking ahead of me and shaking the hands of the man before turning to look back at me.

"Let's go" he says making me realise I do need to do this. Sighing I follow him up the steps carrying my camera bag as I hold it tight against my body as if it's going to shield me from him.

"Take a seat we will be taking off soon". He pours himself out some whiskey while holding me out a glass "oh yeah you can't drink it" he smirks before knocking it back and pouring out another. He sits in the chair in front of me with one leg across the knee of the other as he plays with the glass on his thigh.

"Don't be so nervous it will be fun" he looks behind me and gives a nod as I feel the airplane come to life.

"Your all mine now" he winks before drinking his drink.

I sink into the seat kicking myself for being such and idiot. I should have stayed at home today. I should have got out of the car and lost my job. Oh who am I kidding a little bit deep down I am kinda excited but I won't let him see that.

To be Contined....

❤️ C ❤️


	14. Chapter 14

  
  
  
  


**No pov**

The plane takes off as Baekhyun sits nervously looking out the window at the runway as the plane climbs. "Can you please tell me where we are going?" Baekhyun puts his camera bag down on the seat beside him as Chanyeol unclips his seat belt and sits forward moving closer to Baekhyun. "Stop worrying I will have you home before midnight" Chanyeol stands up now that the plane has reached its altitude and makes his way to the drink station. "Can I get you a drink of alcohol or maybe a soft drink?" Chanyeol uses a much softer voice this time in hopes he can get Baekhyun to relax a little like he did in the club the first night.

"Can I have a coke zero please, if you have it?" Baekhyun seems to like the way Chanyeol is talking to him now and not smirking or being a jerk like before.

"Coming right up" Chanyeol smiles a much softer smile as he pours out the drinks and returns handing Baekhyun his.

"Please tell me where we are going?" Baekhyun looks up nervously from his glass as Chanyeol takes his seat.

"I have a place in japan, it will take us about 2 hours to get there. I was hoping you would take some pictures there"

"Japan, are you serious I have no passport with me" Baekhyun starts to panic as Chanyeol just smiles and sits forward again touching the hand of the smaller. "I have it taken care off, don't worry". Baekhyun can't think straight as all he can concentrate on is the warmth of the tallers hand touching his and how much he is enjoying it. He doesn't know weather to scream or shout or just go with it.

"You will be safe with me Baekhyun, just give me a chance" Chanyeol sits back looking out the window as Baekhyun does the same knowing right now he can't do anything but go with the flow and get this day over with.

***

Finally they reach Japan. "Whatever I say just agree with me ok" Chanyeol says as they climb down the steps of the airplane. "What do you mean?" Baekhyun whispers being really nervous now seeing two men in airport security uniforms approach them. "Sorry sir we need to see your passports please" the taller of the two asks making Baekhyuns knees start to tremble. "You seem nervous sir are you ok?" a stout more softer looking man asks Baekhyun as he just smiles "Sorry I am just afraid of flying" he prays and hopes he doesn't fuck this up and that Chanyeol will punish him or hurt him like he does in the stories D.O told him lastnight.

"Passports are fine, sorry for stopping you Mr Park, as you have probably heard we have had alot of trouble coming through the airport recently". The security guards hand back the passports as Chanyeol just thanks them. "Yes I heard, something about drugs, some people have no shame" he smiles and grabs Baekhyun's arm guiding him to the waiting car.

"Please tell me that isn't you and the drugs that they are talking about?" Baekhyun whispers through grit teeth as Chanyeol just smirks "Of course it is, they just haven't caught me yet" he opens the door of the car as Baekhyun jumps in not believing what he just did and heard. He will sure be sent to prison for having a forged passport now.

"Now off to my place" Chanyeol brings the car to life and follows the road out of the airports private area onto the motorway.

"My pulse is racing" Baekhyun can't help himself as the adrenaline is pumping through his veins right now.

"It's the excitement baby, enjoy it because it feels fucking amazing. It is something no drugs can give you" Chanyeol reaches his hand and squeezes the smallers leg just above the knee making Baekhyun like the innocent touch.

Baekhyun's mind drifts off to the time he and Chanyeol left the club and ended up nearly sleeping with each other. He was so close to giving his virginity to Chanyeol but panicked and left. Now he is in Japan. What happens if he tries to sleep with him again he won't be able to run this time and jump in a taxi home he has to wait to be taken by airplane.

"Hey are you ok?" he hears Chanyeol making him turn to face him.

"Your not going to force me to sleep with you are you?" Baekhyun blurts out making Chanyeol look at him annoyed before he looks back at the road ahead.

"OK first of all I don't have to force people to have sex with me. Secondly the people I have sex with have already given me permission to do so. Thirdly relax I'm not going to jump you Baekhyun, I have a bit more respect for you then that". Hearing those words, on the inside Baekhyun smiles. He has liked Chanyeol since day one of seeing him with his shirt open and when he had him naked close to him just as they where about to have sex.

Baekhyun crosses his legs remembering that time again but this time his groin starts to twitch. "We are nearly at my place try relax" Chanyeol again touches Baekhyuns knee making the smaller try his best not to get too excited in his pants.

"You are beautiful" Chanyeol smirks looking at Baekhyun who is still in a mess in the passenger seat. "Thank you" Baekhyun blushes and lowers his head as they turn down a gated driveway and head on down a gravel path to the most beautiful house Baekhyun has ever seen in his life. It is nothing he ever thought would be Chanyeol's taste.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

  
"Wow this looks out of the world" Baekhyun climbs out of the parked car with his jaw almost to the floor. Chanyeol on the other hand is holding back how he feels about the little cutie. Since he saw Baekhyun for the first time he has wanted him. Doyoung has done a check on Baekhyuns life and it came up clear he had no record with the police, has never been in trouble, he pretty much is a good citizen.

"Come on inside, this is my second house here in Japan" Chanyeol closes the car door walking over towards the house as Baekhyun is still trying to take it all in. "Wait your second house?"

"Yes I have another one here in Japan but I can't show you that one incase you tell others you have been here. So if I have to give up this house because you told on me then I wouldn't mind giving it up" Baekhyun stops in his tracks feeling like he got punched in the gut. He lowers his head knowing full well Chanyeol just tried to hurt him with his words for the tracker he found.

"Take me back to the plane I want to go home" Baekhyun walks back to the car and tries to open the car but its locked. Leaning his back against the car he tries to hold back the tears as he just wants to go home now and not get caught up in all this mess. He was excited at first but now hearing what chanyeol said he wants to leave.

"Hey, I'm sorry ok. Look up at me please" Chanyeol stands in front of the smaller leaning against his car waiting for Baekhyun to look up. Being stubborn baekhyun keeps his eyes down.

Reaching his hand out Chanyeol touches Baekhyun's chin and lifts it up too see Baekhyun with his eyes closed making Chanyeol smile a little. "Open your eyes beautiful" Chanyeol says as Baekhyun does as he is told.

"Take me home please" Baekhyun almost whispers and Chanyeol starts to go weak. No man has ever made him this vulnerable in his entire life. Baekhyun on the other hand could tell him to get on his knees and he would. He hates that the smaller has this affect on him so he tries to hide it as best he can. He won't let any man break him.

"Just come inside and let us talk please Baekhyun" Chanyeol cups the smallers cheek as Baekhyun looks up into his eyes looking so sad at him. Chanyeol wants to kiss him so badly. He wants to feel those soft pink lips on his again. He has kissed many men but baekhyun is like no other. Baekhyun in his eyes is an angel.

"I think I should go home. I don't want to go into your home so you can shout at me and tell me off knowing I can't leave and just jump into a taxi. You have control over me here. I hate that I let myself come here. If I lose my job I don't care". Baekhyun is nearly shouting now as Chanyeol steps closer trying to pull him into a hug.

"No don't do that, please" Baekhyun can feel all his emotions bubble to the surface and here is Chanyeol trying to comfort him. He does want it but he knows himself he will get too attached.

"Shhh it's ok" Chanyeol tries again to pull him into a hug and Baekhyun finally lays his head into the tallers chest but keeps his hands down by his side not hugging back. Feeling the warmth of Chanyeol's hug he starts to relax a little and even places his hands on the tallers waist.

"Come inside and we can have some food and a drink, what you say?" Chanyeol waits and hopes the answer will be yes. Baekhyun on the other hand is a mess he wants to leave and stay. He wants to kiss the taller so badly again but then again he doesn't. His emotions are everywhere and he just wants to scream it all out.

Baekhyun moves his head to look up at the taller as Chanyeol softly smiles down. They both want to kiss but are unsure of the others feelings. After a few moments of staring at each other being held so close Baekhyun breaks away and walks towards the house. Chanyeol watches the smaller and moves behind him stopping him by grabbing his wrist and swinging him back into his chest.

"Chanyeol" Baekhyun let's out after bumping back into the tallers chest.

"Can I?" Chanyeol holds the smaller so close to him cupping his cheek wanting permission. Baekhyun is breathing heavy now and Chanyeol knows the smaller wants to but he needs permission.

Baekhyun will regret all this tomorrow but right now he wants to feel those lips again. "Yes" he answers him as Chanyeol leans down and kisses the smaller softly. Baekhyun starts to melt so he grabs hold of the tallers waist and kisses back.

"You are perfect" Chanyeol pulls away as Baekhyun looks like he is kissing the air now. "Come inside now please" Chanyeol moves and holds out his hand. Baekhyun walks past him and steps inside the house. Chanyeol smirks to himself seeing a little sassy Baekhyun appear and wonders what he has to do to unleash that side of him.

Baekhyun slips off his shoes as Chanyeol does the same. A small lady approaches them holding a tray of drinks two champagne and two orange juices. Baekhyun thinks it's best to keep a clear head so takes the orange juice. "Thank you" he bows before waiting for Chanyeol as he chose the champagne.

"Would you like me to show you around?" Chanyeol stands feeling a little nervous himself knowing he has Baekhyun alone again and wants to do things to him but he respects him and won't cross that line with him.

"Yes please if thats OK" Baekhyun is all excited now and starts to follow Chanyeol.

"OK so as you can see the stairs are in front of us. To the left of the stairs is the piano room. Through the piano room is the dining room and next to that is the large kitchen and staff quarters. On the right of the stairs is the main living room which I love come I'll show you". Chanyeol opens the large wooden doors and steps inside as Baekhyun follows. In the middle of the floor is the largest sofa he has ever seen.

"This is amazing wow" Baekhyun moves closer and runs his hand along the edge of the sofa. "Through those doors is a games room that lead into a bar then out to the patio. Come I'll show you" Chanyeol walks ahead as Baekhyun takes it all in wishing he lived here and not his small apartment.

"Games room, as you can see I have some of the older games from the arcade here. The bar is over there and out here is the heated patio. The pool is so warm I usually go for a swim first thing in the morning when I stay here. Helps me relax and forget everything else".

Baekhyun is starting to see a softer side of Chanyeol again and he really like its. He wishes he was like this all the time. "Come sit by the outdoor fire" Chanyeol takes a seat on the patio chairs that have nice fluffy seat cushions as Baekhyun sits the other end .

"It's so beautiful here" Baekhyun looks around at the pool and the rest of the garden as Chanyeol just looks at him smiling.

"You can stay if you want or go home tonight" Baekhyun looks back at Chanyeol and wants to give out at how he would assume he wants to stay but instead he sees the soft side of Chanyeol looking back at him the one that kisses his hand, the one who just makes him melt.

"I will head home tonight after what ever you have me here for" Baekhyun nervously smiles as he takes a sip of his orange juice.

"I was worried when you were taken" Chanyeol says making Baekhyun look shocked at him as he starts to get emotional hearing him say it.

"I'm ok now" Baekhyun lowers his head playing with his glass as Chanyeol moves and gets on this hunkers in front of him. Taking the glass from Baekhyuns hand he places it on the table then takes both the smallers hands in his cupping them. "It was my fault" Chanyeol says hoping Baekhyun will look up but instead he feels a drop hit his hand. Looking at it he sees Baekhyun tear roll down his hand. Reaching one hand up he lifts Baekhyuns chin up to see the smaller with his eyes closed and tears along his cheek.

"Look at me please" Chanyeol begs him but Baekhyun keeps his eyes closed and pulls his hands free to wipe his face.

"I don't want to see you angry". Baekhyun whispers making Chanyeol smile a little.

"I'm not angry, I'm worried" as soon as Chanyeol says that Baekhyun opens his eyes and looks at him.

"Why be worried about me?" Baekhyun asks as Chanyeol holds his hands again.

"Why would I not, your beautiful and amazing" Chanyeol keeps looking into the smallers eyes as Baekhyun melts again.

"You don't need to worry about me" Baekhyun pulls himself free and sits back further into the chair as Chanyeol sighs not being able to get anywhere with the smaller.

"I won't worry then, shall we take the pictures? " Chanyeol drinks his drink in one go and stands up making Baekhyun nervous. One minute he is sweet and the next minute he is angry.

"Sure" Baekhyun stands up and makes his way through the house out to the car waiting by it as his camera is inside. Chanyeol stands at the door of the house and presses the button on the key to open the door. Baekhyun jumps in grabs the bag and slams the car door.

"Next time slam it harder try break the door" Chanyeol says sarcastically as Baekhyun walks past him back to the patio as he takes out his camera and gets its sorted.

"OK let me get changed and we can get out of here then and take the pictures". Baekhyun just nods his head and waits as Chanyeol leaves him alone.

Sitting back he looks out ahead of him seeing the beauty of the garden. I'd sit here for hours taking pictures of this beautiful place. Knowing Chanyeol he would take them off me so there is no point even trying.

" OK let's go " Chanyeol says making Baekhyun jump up grabbing his stuff and follows him out. Getting into the car they head off into the town.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

**_(a/n Like this)_ **

After a few hours they decide to head back to the house after getting alot of pictures.

" Dinner will be ready soon" Chanyeol heads up the stairs to change his clothes as Baekhyun calls after him. "Wait have you a white dress jacket?" he shouts after him making Chanyeol stop on the stairs. "I think so, why?" Chanyeol looks puzzled at the smaller as Baekhyun blushes. "I just have an idea and you have a really vintage car outside that would look amazing for some pictures". He bits his lip hoping Chanyeol will agree.

"You best come up then and help me find it" Baekhyun slowly heads up the stairs behind feeling rather nervous.

"My wing is this side" Chanyeol smiles as Baekhyun stops "Whos wing is the other side then? Baekhyun points to the landing on the right." It's for guests. My side is just for me. I have a masters bedroom. Bathroom is here and this is the room I have for all my clothes" Chanyeol pushes open the door and poor Baekhyuns jaw nearly hits the floor again.

"This is huge. It's bigger then my apartment and you just have clothes in it. Is your bedroom this size too? " Baekhyun walks along the clothes hanging up still in awe at just how many there is.

" My bedroom is bigger" Chanyeol smirks making Baekhyun blush. "Oh, I see" he whispers nearly as he starts to look for the coat he has in mind.

"This is the one it will be perfect it goes so well with what I have in mind" . Chanyeol takes the dress coat and changes into it as Baekhyun turns away not wanting to see him again like that.

" Is this what you want?" Chanyeol smirks as Baekhyun smiles from ear to ear. "Yes perfect let's go" he rushes down the stairs and out the door as Chanyeol follows him smiling himself.

"OK get into the car and just relax. I will take a few pictures" Baekhyun gets all excited as Chanyeol climbs in.

"Ready" Baekhyun shouts as Chanyeol nods and just looks around the car and outside the window as Baekhyun takes pictures like crazy.

Stopping and looking at one he smiles as Chanyeol joins him. "You seem happy show me what one you are smiling about" Baekhyun turns the screen of his camera showing the taller.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

"It's so perfect don't you think?" Baekhyun looks up at the taller smiling. "I love it keep that one. Now come let's gets some food I'm starving.

*******

Dinner is over and they are sitting at the patio near an open fire.

" Did you have fun today taking the pictures? " Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun smiles" I really did " he sips his now alcohol drink as Chanyeol just keeps smiling at him.

" Thank you for taking the pictures, you have an amazing eye for then " Baekhyun blushes as is feeling a little tipsey and has really enjoyed himself.

" Thank you for letting me take them" he blushes more as Chanyeol stands up to put another little log on the garden fire.

"Baekhyun we need to talk" Chanyeol turns to face the smaller as Baekhyun lowers his head again making Chanyeol sit beside him on the garden sofa.

"I really don't want to" Baekhyun bursts out crying making Chanyeol shocked at his sudden outburst of tears.

"Please talk to me and tell me what happened please?" Chanyeol moves and grabs Baekhyun by the cheeks and leans in kissing him. "Tell me" he says while kissing him again.

"Don't make me please" Baekhyun kisses back as Chanyeol moves closer kissing the smaller with such passion.

"Tell me, It will be ok" Chanyeol kisses him again but this time Baekhyun pushes him away.

"Is that why you brought me here to soften me up so I would tell you. Hit me in the heart with all this scenery knowing I would love it all for my pictures so you could get the answers out of me. How dare you" Baekhyun stands up packing away his camera with anger.

"Actually you know what, keep it" Baekhyun leaves the camera on the table and walks through the house and pulls on his shoes.

"Take me home now" Baekhyun stands trembling in the doorway watching Chanyeol walk barefoot towards him.

"Slow down a second and let me speak ok. That is not why I brought you here. Yes I want to know what happened so I can make damn sure it never happens again"

"It won't happen again your damn right because I won't be anywhere near you again ever" Baekhyun let's out a sob as Chanyeol pulls on his runners and grabs the car keys.

"OK I'll take you back like I promised I would" opening the door Baekhyun rushes out and gets into the car still trembling as they head off to the airport while Chanyeol rings ahead for them to have the plane ready.

"I'm sorry you felt that way it was not my intention to upset you Baekhyun sweetheart I just wanted to know that's all" Chanyeol looks at the passenger side seeing Baekhyun really nervous.

"I'm not telling you" Baekhyun huffs and looks out the window happy that the airport is in sight.

As they reach the runway he jumps out as soon as the car stops and runs over to the plane and climbs in.

Chanyeol is starting to hate himself right now for trying to trick Baekhyun into telling him. He really likes the smaller and thought he liked him back but how wrong was he.

Taking his phone from his pocket he dials the number he knows he can take his anger out on.

"Meet me in 3 hours in the club in my office on your knees" he hangs up the phone and climbs up the steps to the plane seeing Baekhyun sitting with his legs up close to him.

"We won't be long getting you home" Chanyeol takes his seat after he pours himself a whiskey. He sits in front of Baekhyun watching him. He knows the smaller is terrified and he wants to make it right.

"Baekhyun sweetheart. I know you don't want to tell me but if you want it to all go away you will have to tell me eventually" chanyeol watches as Baekhyun just closes his eyes and says nothing more as the plane takes off.

*******

They finally arrive in Korea and jump into the waiting car as Chanyeol speeds off in the direction of Baekhyun's apartment.

"Thank you for the pictures" he says as baekhyun just nods his head looking out the window.

"God damn it" Chanyeol shouts and parks the car at the side of the road.

"Just talk to me will you" Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun starts to cry again.

"I can't tell you, please stop asking me" he wipes his tears again making Chanyeol get out of the car and rush around opening the passenger side door.

"Hey, look at me you need to tell me. Your life is in danger isn't it? along with your friends that's why you won't tell me" Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol and hopes he can read his eyes without telling him he is right.

"Sweetheart please" Chanyeol begs as Baekhyun wipes his tears. "Take me home Chanyeol please I am begging you please" Baekhyun sobs again as Chanyeol pulls him in closer hugging him tight.

"I can protect you Baekhyun even your friends just tell me please I'm begging you to tell me here and I don't ever beg" Chanyeol is so close he wants to know the truth.

"They will kill my friends" Baekhyun wipes his tears that won't stop flowing as his body begins to tremble more.

"Look at you we should have stayed in Japan. Look come to my house. You have been there before please" Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun nods his head. "OK" is all he can say to the taller as Chanyeol closes the car door and climbs in and speeds off to his house.

"Come on let's get inside" Chanyeol guides the smaller still trembling into the house. You can go by the fire and heat up I'll get us a drink" he closes the door behind them and rushes to light the fire as Baekhyun sits on the floor close to it still shivering.

Jumping up from the floor Chanyeol grabs a blanket from the sofa and wraps it around the shoulders of the smaller. He starts to have those feelings again for Baekhyun that he never had for anyone before.

"I will be right back" Chanyeol leaves the room and takes out his phone making a call.

"Lucky you answered, I won't need you tonight go home" he hangs up the phone and makes his way into the kitchen grabbing some wine and two glasses.

"Will wine do as I remember you don't like the bourbon" he holds the bottle up as Baekhyun just smiles. "Wine is fine" he holds out his hand as Chanyeol hands him a glass before sitting on the chair.

He watches Baekhyun stare into the fire with the glow of the fire on his face making Chanyeol smile at just how beautiful the smaller really is and just how innocent he is.

He decides after everything today he won't push Baekhyun now not when he is so close to telling him. Instead he sips his drink watching the beauty on his floor all snuggled with a blanket.

He will wait and hope he tells him any minute now but for now he will keep watching him glow in the light of the fire.

❤️C ❤️

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.


End file.
